Family Sacrifices
by PyraohXBlaze
Summary: Peaceful times have occured and Shadow and Tikal have a child. Suddenly Metal Sonic launches an attack on Mobius and takes their child to complete his plans. Now Shadow and the crew must go on a journey to stop him. They must before Metal Sonic uses the child's hidden power. Sequel to Promise Me. R
1. The Start Of A New Adventure

**After so long, the sequeal to Promise Me is here and this is chapter 1. Hopefully this will be updated frequently. Hope you enjoy**

**Also, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. They are owned by Sega**

A year had past since Sonic and his friends defeated Eggman. All the animals were free from any robotization or inhuman experiment from the doctor. Everyone was enjoying their time of peace, including the Sonic Gang. The past year has changed the gang in many ways.

Knuckles and Rouge were planning a wedding. They gotten the idea from Shadow and Tikal. Rouge had been giving Knuckles hints that she wanted to settle down with him. Knuckles picked up on those hints and asked Shadow and Tikal for help. Tikal helped pick out a ring while Shadow gave a few tips on how to propose. Knuckles had gone with the taking her out to a restaurant and hiding the ring in the glass of champagne trick. Rouge was so shocked but she still accepted. They have been planning the wedding ever since.

Tails and Cream became boyfriend and girlfriend. They loved being around each other so much that they decided to start a relationship. Cream was nervous at first because of her mother, but to her surprise, Vanilla happily accepted Tails, much to his relief. The two started going on dates, which led to their first kiss. Everyone awwwed when they found out, which embarrassed the couple to no end. Despite the embarrassment, the two enjoyed each other's company and became inseparable.

Sonic and Amy were the next ones planning on getting married. The only thing was that Amy didn't know it yet. Sonic was asking Shadow and Knuckles for help in setting up everything like getting the ring and planning on how to propose. The major case about Sonic, however, was that he wanted to wait until Amy got at least to his age. Amy was still young and wanted her to enjoy her youth. So Sonic enjoyed his remaining years with Amy before he finally pops the big question.

Shadow and Tikal were doing the best out the group. They were already married, with Sonic as the best man and Amy as the matron of honor. The wedded couple spent the year hanging with their friends and adding a new member to the group. Yes…Tikal was pregnant with a child…nine months to be exact. Shadow was nervous at first about being a father. He thought the way he acted was going to have a bad influence on their child. Tikal and everyone else confirmed Shadow that he would make a great father. They said that his desire to protect those he cared about made him a good example for his child. This made Shadow feel better. Both he and Tikal started looking forward to parenthood.

Everyone was spending time at Cream and Vanilla's house. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails were playing Halo 3: ODST. Cream was watching them while Amy and Rouge were playing cards. Tikal was helping Vanilla with the dishes. They were enjoying their time of peace…for the time being.

"So Knuckles…how does it feel getting your ass kicked" Sonic commented with his trademark grin.

"I don't know. You tell me bitch" Knuckles replied, throwing a grenade at Sonic's character and blowing him up.

"Boys" Vanilla called from the kitchen "I've said before that I don't like that kind of language in my house, haven't I?"

"Yes ma'am" Sonic and Knuckles said in unison.

"Your going down bitch" Sonic whispered

"Not if you keep eating my grenades dick" Knuckles whispered back

"Boys!" Vanilla popped her head out

"He did it!" the hedgehog and echidna said at the same time, pointing at each other. "What? No I didn't! Yes you did! Stop saying exactly what I'm saying!…..You suck balls. OK that's it!" With that, Sonic and Knuckles started wrestling each other while everyone ignored them.

"Boys will be boys" Vanilla sighed, going back into the kitchen to assist Tikal.

"It almost scares me that they're both older than me and I still act more mature than them." Tails commented

"Not only that, but you still hang around them Tails" Cream added

"That's what happens when you hang around the two of them for too long Cream" Shadow joined in, who just killed Sonic's character. "They grow on you like fungus." The trio laughed before focusing back on the game.

"Gee Rouge, aren't we lucky. We have big babies as a boyfriend and a fiancé" Amy said, not taking her eyes off her hand

"Yea, I'm overjoyed" Rouge replied dully "I just wish they would grow up so that we don't have to keep taking care of them." Amy high-fived Rouge, which caused both of them to giggle

"Girl, I heard that"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Vanilla was pouring cups of tea for everyone on a tray.

"Things never change do they Tikal? Those boys still go at it as if they just met"

Tikal giggled "Yes, but it's how they show their friendship towards one another. I think it's kind of sweet"

"Speaking of sweet, when are you due dear. It has been nine months"

"The doctor says I'll be due any day now. Oh I can't wait for this child to be born. I know it will be a blessing in both of our lives.

"I'm sure it will be" Vanilla commented lovingly "We are all happy for you dear."

"Thank you ma'am" Tikal replied

Vanilla smiled and then picked up the tray. "Now then, I'll just hand these out to everyone"

"No" Tikal stopped her. "Please allow me to do it. You've worked too hard today, you deserve a break"

"Why thank you dear" Vanilla handed Tikal the tray. "Please be careful"

"Don't worry, I will" Just as Tikal was about to walk out the kitchen, she cried out and dropped the tray. Vanilla turned back around just in time to see Tikal leaning over with broken glass and spilled tea everywhere

"Tikal, what's wrong?"

Upon hearing his wife's name yelled out in such a manner, Shadow hopped up off the couch and ran towards the kitchen in a panic. Tails dropped the controller and followed Shadow along with Cream. Amy and Rouge dropped their cards and followed Shadow. Sonic and Knuckles stopped fighting and followed everyone else. When they got to the kitchen, they found Tikal leaning on Vanilla for support.

"Tikal, What's the problem?" Her concerned husband asked

"Shadow, get the car, my water just broke"

* * *

**Me: Wow, Tikal's water broke, Shadow better get to the hospital quick. I wonder if he'll be able to handle fatherhood**

**Shadow: Of course I can handle it. It should be easy**

**Sonic: Yea suuure it is Shadow. Try not to faint when you see the baby**

**Shadow: (looks at Sonic with and angry glare) I'll do no such thing**

**Sonic: Ahhh(Runs away with Shadow chasing him)**

**Me: (sigh) Things never do change I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to come, plz R&R, and no Flames**

**Me: (Off Camera) Shadow, please refrain from breaking Sonic's leg. He needs it for later**

**Shadow: Fine**


	2. Made It Just In Time

**Me: Ok, I'm finally back with the second chapter to Family Sacrifices and I'm so sorry that it took me this long**

**Shadow: Yea, you kept us waiting for awhile now**

**Sonic: I really wanna know what happens to Tikal**

**Me: Hey! Dont blame me. Blame the summer for being so much fun that I didn't get the chance to finish the story**

**Shadow: Sure, sure. Jus get on with the story so that we can find out what happens**

**Me: Fine. Sonic, care to do the honors**

**Sonic: If I have to. Kajida the Hedgehog does not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

'My water just broke' These words rang through Shadow's head the minute they came out of Tikal's mouth. He just stood there with a horrified look, stuck in a trance. Shadow couldn't even hear Knuckles yelling at him to get the car while shaking him. Knuckles finally slapped him and brought him back to reality.

"Shadow, this is no time to go dumb!" Knuckles yelled. "You need to get the car so that you can drive Tikal to the hospital!"

"Uhhh, right" Shadow started, running out the door, stumbling on his way.

"I'll get your bag" Amy cried, while running up the stairs. "Where did you put it?"

"It should right there in the guest room by the bed." Vanilla replied back

Vanilla and Rouge helped Tikal slowly walk towards the door. "Sonic, run down to the hospital and tell them that we have someone going into labor." Rouge called out. "We'll be there in 10 minutes so stay there."

With that, Sonic nodded and rushed to the hospital. "Cream sweetie, go get some towels for Tikal"

Cream obeyed the ivory bat and ran upstairs to the closet and started pulling out towels.

"I'll check on Shadow and the car" Knuckles commented "C'mon Tails, help me prepare the car for Tikal." The echidna and twin-tailed fox ran off to the car, which was now parked, containing a sweaty Shadow, who was breathing in a brown paper bag.

Tikal was panting very heavy and quickly. Rouge and Vanilla picked up the pace towards the car. Soon, they were out the door and helping her into the car. Cream and Amy came out the house with Tikal's bag and towels. Once Tikal was in the car, Rouge hopped in on the other side and started wiping her forehead with one of the towels. Knuckles hopped into the passenger seat and rolled down the window. "We'll ride with Tikal and Shadow to the hospital. Tails, you take everyone else in the X Tornado."

Tails nodded and ran off to find his plane. The girls waved Tikal goodbye, waiting for their ride. "Good luck Tikal. I hope you don't have the baby before we get there" Cream commented.

"Thank you Cream" Tikal panted "But right now, I'm more worried about having the baby before I even get to the hospital."

"Don't worry." Rouge replied "With Shadow's driving in his state, we'll be there in no time. C'mon Shadow, take us to the hospital" With that, Shadow put the car in drive and speeded off, leaving nothing but dust in the wind.

"Should Shadow be driving that fast with Tikal in the back seat?" Amy questioned

"Probably not." Vanilla answered. "But it's the only way for him to get to the hospital on time."

Suddenly, Tails appeared in the X Tornado. "C'mon, let's meet them at the hospital" Everyone piled in the plane. Amy stood on one of the wings while Vanilla sat in the other chair with Cream on her lap. When everyone was settled in, Tails took off towards the hospital.

-Meanwhile-

At the hospital, Sonic was waiting over by the front desk, next to a familiar gazelle.

"Are you sure that this patient is on her way here" The brown gazelle questioned with an irritated look on her face. "We do have other people to watch over you know."

"As if you'd be doing anything to help someone" Sonic replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "You'd probably just be popping gum over someone going through open-heart surgery.

"What was tha…"

"Shhh, I hear them outside" Sonic interrupted. "C'mon we gotta help them"

Sonic ran outside with the gazelle following behind. When they got to the front, they could see a black Chevy Malibu Sedan parked crooked, blocking the pathway to the hospital. Shadow jumped out the car and ran over Tikal's side and started helping her out the car. Rouge had gotten out as well and was helping Shadow assist Tikal. Knuckles on the other hand, was glued to the passenger seat, holding onto the door and dashboard for dear life.

"Move out the way please" the paramedics called out as the ran towards Tikal with a wheel chair. Shadow and Rouge gave Tikal to the paramedics, who slowly placed her in the wheelchair. They started to take her away but she held onto Shadow's arm.

"Shadow, I want you to come with me and stay by my side" Tikal panted

"You know I always will" Shadow replied, gripping Tikal's hand tight

Tikal smiled and signaled that she was ready to leave. The paramedics steered her into the hospital with Shadow running by her side, never taking his eyes off her.

Sonic watched on as his friend left. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Rouge staring at him, worried. "Sonic, maybe you should go with Shadow to make sure he's gonna be ok."

"I'm sure he will be. Shadow is mature enough to handle himself."

"I know. It's just that, he might really need the support of his friends right now."

Sonic pondered to himself for a minute before nodding his head. "Fine, I'll go. When Amy and everyone else gets here, call me and I'll let you know what room Tikal is in"

Rouge nodded her head and Sonic run off after Shadow. She turned around to see Knuckles still sitting in the car, scared out of his mind.

"Knuckles sweetie, you can get out of the car now." Rouge commented, walking towards the car, using a sincere voice. "Shadow isn't driving anymore, it's safe to move."

Knuckles started breathing normally, while looking at where he was at. He slowly started getting out the car. "You know, my life just flashed before me eyes." Knuckles stated "And I've realized that when we first met, I never really treated you right."

"Knuckles, where is this coming from?" Rouge replied in a shocked voice

"It just made me realize that I really need to treat you better because you mean everything to me. Starting today, I'm gonna treat you like the queen that you are."

Rouge smiled and hugged Knuckles, giving him a peck on the lips. "Babe, I really appreciate that, but your perfect the way you are. I don't need any special treatment. As long as you promise to stay with me forever, I'll be just fine."

Knuckles let a tear slip from his eye before giving his fiancée a passionate kiss. "Thank you. I promise I'll stay with you, no matter what we may face." The couple hugged each other and stayed like that, until they were interrupted by a certain gazelle.

"Look, I'd hate to ruin such a touching moment, but you two really need to move this car." The gazelle stated with her usual attitude. "You're blocking the entrance. Now hurry up and move!"

This set Rouge off. She turned around and gave the gazelle a death glare. "**How dare you ruin this special moment between me and my man! You shall pay with your life!**" Rouge went to charge at the gazelle, but Knuckles grabbed her arm and stopped her in time. The gazelle on the other hand, ran away terrified, fearing Rouge's wrath this time.

"Rouge, don't let someone like her ruin this moment. Just stay here with me"

Rouge smiled and took Knuckles hand. "C'mon, let's move this car and then we'll wait inside for Tails to show up with everyone else."

Knuckles gripped Rouge's hand before pulling her into a hug. He pushed his lips on Rouge's and caressed her back. Rouge deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Knuckles' neck. They finally separated for air and just stared into each other's eyes. The couple finally got back in the car to park it. After that, they walked in the hospital, hand-in-hand, waiting for the rest of their friends.

* * *

**Me: Well, thats the end of Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Shadow: REALLY! YOU SPENT ALL THAT TIME AND NOW THAT YOU WRITE THE CHAPTER, TIKAL STILL HASN'T GIVEN BIRTH**

**Me: It's not my fault that the idea I had was too much for 1 chapter and I had to break it into 2.**

**Sonic: don't worry, he's just mad cause you had him panic the way he did**

**Shadow: GRRRRR *pulls out rocket launcher* PREPARE TO DIE HEDGEHOG**

**Sonic: *screams like a girl and runs with Shadow chasing him***

**Me: *sigh* sorry for the delay, I'll try to keep updating as fast as possible. I really hope you liked it**

**Knuckles: I thought it was nice, but why did you have to put that scene with me and Rouge, isn't this about Shadow and Tikal?**

**Me: All in due time Knuckles. Everyone will found out soon enough. Anyway, please read & review, no flames plz**

**Knuckles: Maybe we should help Sonic out**

**Me: Yea c'mon *pulls out steel bat***


	3. A Miracle Is Born

**Me: Well I'm back from disappearing for a good couple months**

**Shadow: I should stick you on a twig and roast you**

**Sonic: Calm down Shadow**

**Shadow: I don't wanna here it from you, Faker**

**Sonic: Whatever**

**Me: Anyway sorry for the delay...yet again, here the story. Hey Rouge, can you come and do the disclaimer, I kinda want to get out of here before Shadow attacks me**

**Rouge: Sure, Kajida the Hedgehog does not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

15 minutes later, Tails arrived in the X Tornado with Amy, Cream, and Vanilla. They rushed inside, hoping they didn't show up too late. When they got in, they saw Knuckles sitting in the waiting area with Rouge sleeping soundly on his shoulder. The group ran over to them and Knuckles started nudging Rouge to wake up.

"Knuckles, what are you two doing down here?" Amy asked "And what happened to Tikal, Shadow, and Sonic?"

"They're in the delivery room" Rouge yawned "Shadow went with Tikal and I asked Sonic to stay with him for support."

"We stayed down here so that we could take you up when you got here" Knuckles added "I'll call Sonic now and ask him"

Knuckles went in his jeans and pulled out a cell phone and dialed Sonic's number. They listened to the ring. Waiting for his voice until he finally answered.

"Hey Sonic, everyone else is here. What floor are you on?"

"We're on the 4th floor Knux. You better speed it up. Tikal is close to giving birth and Shadow's in there about to freak out."

"Got it, we're on our way." Knuckles hung up and started walking toward the elevator. "C'mon, he said they're on the 4th floor."

Rouge and the others followed him to the elevator. They climbed in, hit the button for the 4th floor, and waited for the doors to open. When they did, the group rushed out and down the hall. They turned the corner and saw Sonic sitting down in front of a door.

"Sonic!" Amy called out, rushing towards her azure hedgehog. She gave him a hug, but then put on a worried face. "So, how is she?"

"She's in a lot of pain" Sonic sighed "The only time I've seen her not scream is when she's gathering air to scream. Not only that, most of it is going towards Shadow. She used so much foul language, I lost count at 185." Sonic signaled Shadow that everyone had arrived.

Shadow caught Sonic's signal and felt relieved. "Tikal, everyone else is here. I'm going to tell them how you're doing."

"Fine, but you better come back. You did this to me and you're gonna keep your ass right here. Do you understand, you son of a bitch?"

"Yes dear" Shadow sighed as he walked through the doors to greet his friends "This is crazy. She's about to kill me. Why is she acting like that?"

"Relax Shadow" Knuckles replied calmly "It's a process women go through when they're giving birth. It's called 'Painis Bitchmaximis'"

"Shut up" Rouge commented, slapping Knuckles in the back of his head.

"What? In a way it's true. She's in so much pain right now, all she can do is blame you for it, especially since you did it to her."

Shadow started looking depressed "So it's pretty much all my fault. I did this to her"

"Don't feel bad." Knuckles confirmed with a hand on Shadow's shoulder. "It's just the pain she's going through. I know my cousin, she loves you dearly. This isn't how she truly feels about you."

Shadow looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Knuckles" Knuckles gave him a thumbs up and signaled him to join his wife. Shadow walked and stood by Tikal.

"Knuckles, did you just give someone advice?" Sonic questioned "And was it Shadow of all people"

"Yea, Knuckles, I didn't know you could be so inspirational." Tails commented

"What do you mean, I gave him advice he got all worked up about Tikal being in that coma. Besides, I know Shadow's in a tough spot right now. All he needed was a push in the right direction."

"Look at my knuckie" Rouge squealed "Acting like he's so mature" She hugged him tight and kissed him on the cheek, causing everyone to laugh and Knuckles to blush.

"Must you embarrass me like that in front of our friends?

"It's my job as a fiancée"

"And yet, I'm still madly in love with you" Knuckles grabbed Rouge and pulled her in for a kiss. She was caught off guard so she melted in Knuckles's strong arms. This earned an aww session from the girls, while Sonic and Tails were snickering, making kissy faces.

Back with Shadow and Tikal, Shadow had gone back to his place by his wife's side. He grabbed hold of Tikal's hand and gripped it tightly. Tikal was still in a bad mood though.

"What took you so long? I'm here in pain and you're just talking time away"

Shadow made no reaction. He continued to stare into Tikal's eyes.

"Tikal, I'm sorry for causing you this much pain. I understand if you blame me for it. I accept you taking your anger out on me"

Suddenly, all the anger and pain in Tikal's eyes disappeared. Love and sincerity returned to her eyes.

"Shadow, my love, I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I guess I let the pain take over me. I don't blame you. It was a decision we made together. I'm glad you still remained by my side"

"I always will" He gave Tikal a quick kiss on the lips and went back to helping her deliver the baby.

The doctor, who was watching, but focusing on the more important task of delivering the baby, popped his head up.

"Ok Tikal, the baby is crowning. I need you to push hard"

Tikal started pushing while breathing hard. Shadow felt the tight grip she had on his hand. He got curious and looked to see the baby. When he did, he used his free hand to cover his mouth and leaned on the wall to keep from vomiting and fainting.

"You're doing great Tikal" Shadow replied, feeling quite queasy

"Ok, the head is out. Now I want you to give me one good push Tikal" The doctor commented.

"Right" Tikal panted. She took a deep breath and with all her might, pushed the rest of the baby out. She felt such a relief and joy. The room soon became filled with a baby's cry

The doctor cut the umbilical cord, cleaned off the infant echidna-hedgehog, wrapped it in a towel, and gave it to Tikal. "Congratulations you two. You now have a beautiful baby girl."

Tikal held onto her daughter lovingly. Shadow walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "You were amazing sweetie" He then looked at their newly born daughter. She had dark tan fur, with black mixed in it. "She's beautiful" Shadow commented, a tear escaping his eye.

Soon Sonic and the gang entered the room after being told by the doctor that the baby was here. Everyone surrounded Tikal.

"Congratulations you guys. You're now parents." Sonic exclaimed

"The baby is so cute" Amy squealed

"It's a girl" Tikal replied

Knuckles stepped up next to his cousin. "I'm happy for you, Tikal" he responded, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Tikal smiled joyfully. Knuckles turned to Shadow and stuck out his hand. Shadow looked confused, but still shook it. "Thank you for taking care of my cousin through all this and bringing a miracle into this world." Shadow smiled proudly.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry" Sonic replied, rubbing his eyes, fighting back any tears.

"Gee Sonic, I didn't know you could be so emotional" Tails commented with a smile, nudging Sonic's shoulder.

"If you tell anyone Tails, you'll be sleeping in a haunted house forever"

Everyone started to laugh while Sonic blushed with embarrassment. "So what are you going to name the baby" Cream asked

"That's right" Vanilla joined in "So who is going to name the baby?"

"I want Shadow to do it" Tikal exclaimed

"Really, you want me to do it?"

"Yes, I trust your judgment Shadow"

Shadow looked down at his daughter. She smiled when she looked up at him. He smiled back before answering. "Emily"

"Emily?" Sonic repeated "That sounds like a nice name"

"I think it's perfect" Tikal replied. "Our little Emily"

Shadow let a tear slip out of his eye. He stared at his family, happy that he now had a new one. Sonic walked over to Shadow and put his arm around his neck. "So Shadow, how does it feel to be a father?"

"It feels pretty awesome"

When the doctor came back, Rouge asked him if he could take a picture. He nodded and took Rouge's camera and got ready. Everyone gathered around Tikal, who was holding Emily. Shadow was closest to Tikal so he put his hand on her back. The doctor then hit the button and a flash went off.

"Here you go" the doctor said while he gave the camera to Shadow.

Shadow just smiled as he stared at the picture. "This is my family"

* * *

**Me: Well, there's chapter 3. There's still more to come**

**Rouge: Wow Shadow I didn't know you could be so emotional**

**Shadow: *glares at me* You'll pay for this**

**Me: Hey, don't be mad at me, besides Tikal likes you like that**

**Sonic: Of course, Tikal likes cuddling with her Shadow**

**Shadow: Thats it *pulls out AK-47 and chases Sonic***

**Me: It's 2011 and things still haven't changed.**

**Rouge: *giggles* But would you really want it any other way?**

**Me: I guess you're right. Well I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please R&R and no Flames**

**Rouge: I'm gettin out of here before I get shot**

**Me: I'm right behind you**


	4. Happy In The Moment: Trouble Is Brewing

***walks in***

**Me: Hey guys I'm back! Did you miss me?**

***everyone is asleep***

**Me: Geez, I really feel the love**

**Shadow: *wakes up* huh...WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU**

**Me: I was busy. I'm in college now you know**

**Sonic: Really, congrats**

**Knuckles: Still, you kinda prolonged this whole story**

**Me: I know, I know. I'm sorry. But I'm here now so let's get on the story**

**Shadow: This better be good or your gonna have an unfortunate accident**

**Me:...Knuckles...disclaimer please. I need to increase my defenses**

**Knuckles: Fine, Call Me The Emissary does not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. Sega owns possession**

* * *

After Emily was born, the doctor allowed Tikal to leave with the newly born echidna-hedgehog. Shadow wheel chaired his wife from the delivery room to outside, where Knuckles had pulled up in the car Shadow came in. He helped Tikal in the car, while Shadow secured Emily in the car. He made sure there was no way she could get hurt. The new family said goodbye to everyone as they decided to leave.

Shadow drove so slow on the way home that he could already imagine how impatient Sonic would be if he was there. He didn't mind though, he was making sure his daughter and wife were safe.

"So how does it feel?" Shadow asked his wife, not taking his eyes off the road

"Sore" The tan echidna commented with her eyes closed. She was tired from all the excitement of today

"Ew, Tikal I was talking about being a mother"

"Oh" She replied with a giggle. "It feels fantastic, but also scary. We really have to be careful."

"I know. That's why I'm driving. I don't think using chaos energy would be safe"

Tikal opened her eyes a little confused. "What makes you say that? She is our child and we both can harness chaos energy."

"That may be the case, but I don't think Emily should be around it at such a young age." Shadow sighed, still focused on the road. "I just don't want anything to happen to her."

Tikal put a hand on Shadow's leg. "As long as we're here, nothing will." She kissed him on the cheek and turned around to look at Emily sleeping. She reached back and gently stroked her hair. "Emily…our baby" Shadow smiled as he continued to drive to their home in Mystic Ruins.

When they got there, Tikal carried their baby inside the house. Shadow stayed behind and watched them. He couldn't help but smile, acknowledging that now he, Shadow the Hedgehog, has a family again. _'Maria…I hope your still watching over me. Look at where I am now. I went from being a power-hungry hedgehog to a proud father and husband. Thank you for all that you've done for me.'_

As Shadow went back, a breeze rolled by. The breeze pushed Shadow forward, but he could've sworn he felt someone behind him. When he turned around, no one was there. For a second he was confused, but then he just smiled. _'Nice hearing from you…Maria'_ Shadow walked in the house to join the rest of his family.

Meanwhile

Knuckles and Rouge arrived back on Angel Island. The soon-to-be married couple walked into their home and sat on their comfy couch. They were tired from such a hectic day, but still happy that the group now had a new addition. Although, something was different in Rouge's eyes. Knuckles picked up on this.

"Rouge, is something wrong?"

"Nothing" Rouge replied, snapping out of her thought process "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that ever since we left Shadow and Tikal, you seem different." Knuckles commented. "You're more in thought than you've ever been."

"O don't worry about it Knucklehead. I'm fine really" Rouge sighed. She looked out the window and watched as the Sun slowly took its leave. Knuckles, however, wasn't buying it. He knew something was bothering her.

"Rouge" Knuckles said softly. He slid closer to his fiancée and wrapped his red, muscular arms around her slender waist. "Tell me what's wrong. You can talk to me about anything. That's what I'm here for."

Rouge took a deep breath before she spoke. Knuckles waited patiently. "Knuckles…do you think I will make a great mother?"

"No"

"Excuse me?" Rouge turned around angrily in a flash. Her anger went away when she looked into Knuckles eyes. They were so intense and serious. He didn't even crack a smile.

"You won't be a great mother because you will be an amazing mother. Better than our child could ever ask for." Knuckles held Rouge's hand and never once glanced away from her eyes.

"Knuckles…" Rouge choked out. A single tear escaped her eye, but before it could fall from her face, Knuckles wiped it away with his thumb. This made Rouge smile. "Thank you."

"It's the truth." Knuckles replied with a grin. "Now, why would that cross your mind?"

Rouge looked away, embarrassed to reveal to Knuckles what was going on in her mind. Her chin felt a slight touch. Her view of the falling Sun was replaced with Knuckles' eyes once more. She grabbed his hand on her face and held it by her heart. "Knuckles, I was thinking about our future."

"What about it?"

"Well, after seeing Shadow and Tikal together with Emily. I was happy, but I was also kinda sad"

"Is this about your mother?" Knuckles asked curiously. When Rouge nodded and put her head down, Knuckles reached over and held her close. Only Knuckles and Shadow had known about Rouge's history. Shadow knew only the general idea, however, while Knuckles knew every detail of her past. He knew about Rouge's father leaving her and her mother. He knew about how Rouge's mother struggled to survive with her newborn baby and no money. He knew about Rouge's mother dying from illness when Rouge was only 5. Knuckles could literally write a book on Rouge's past as if he was there experiencing it with her.

"It's ok Rouge. You don't have to talk about it. I think I understand."

"It's just that. I want to have a family, but I don't know how. I never got to know my mother really well. Plus I never had a child before."

"I would hope so" Knuckles added in with a smirk. Rouge plucked his forehead

"You're silly, you know that?"

"Of course I do, I thought that's why you agreed to become my wife, Batgirl"

"Well, there was that and because no one else would want you so I didn't want you to be lonely" Rouge spoke with cockiness

"Oh really? Well, why don't I just call up some old friends? Maybe they can keep me company." As he reached for the phone, Rouge snatched Knuckles' hands away from it.

"No, you're all mine. Do you hear me? No one else can have you…because…I'm in love with you" Rouge said the last part low, but enough for Knuckles to hear

"Yeah, I know. That's the attitude that makes me believe you'll be an amazing mother. The things you love…you do anything for and you won't give up on it. You're very loyal and loving. The most important qualities of a mother. Well, at that's what I think."

"And that's all that matters to me" Rouge kissed the crimson echidna. Knuckles just blushed. Then his face grew very serious.

"If anyone is unworthy of parenthood, it's me. I have a bad temper, I'm not the smartest person in the world, and I don't think I would be able to teach the kid anything."

"Stop that right now" Rouge grabbed Knuckles' face and pulled it in her direction. It was her turn to be serious. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You will be a great example for our child. You may not be the smartest person, but you are the strongest, so I know you will protect them. I love your bad temper because you look so cute when you're mad and it makes teasing you so much better. As for you teaching our child, you don't have to do it alone, because I'll be right there with you"

Knuckles just smiled. He pulled Rouge closer and gave her a passionate kiss. "Thank you for that. That's why I'm so in love with you." Rouge just giggled

"I'm in love with you too Knuckie" She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. It started out soft and passionate, but then turned into rough and desiring. Rouge then pulled away and whispered in Knuckles' ear. "I want you…now"

Knuckles then picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the bedroom. As they walked in, Knuckles closed the door with his foot. He freed one of his hands for a second so he could lock the door.

Warning: If you haven't guessed by now, this is the lemon part. So if you are sensitive to this, skip towards the end. If not, enjoy.

After the door was locked, Knuckles placed Rouge on the bed, hungrily kissing her lips. Their tongues danced a passionate yet savage dance. Knuckles then started to move down to her neck, licking and biting it.

"I thought I was the bat here" Rouge moaned with a giggle

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance" Knuckles smirked. He then started massaging Rouge's breasts, still nibbling on her neck. Rouge started panting loudly, trying to maintain control of her body. Knuckles then pulled off the purple shirt she was wearing, revealing a black bra. The next things to go were her tight jeans, boots, and gloves. Rouge sat on the bed in nothing but her bra and panties. "Damn you're so beautiful" Knuckles commented as he stared at his fiancée. Rouge just blushed.

"Well of course, I'm your wife" She replied "Well soon to be anyway." Rouge slid over towards Knuckles and blew hot breath in his ear, causing him to groan silently. "Keep going Knuckles" She whispered. Knuckles pushed Rouge, so her back was against the bed. He removed gloves as well and jumped on top of her, removing her bra, and sucking on her breasts. Rouge kept moaning which gave Knuckles move of a drive to keep going. He grabbed both breasts and licked and sucked on them at the same time. Rouge let out a quick gasp. Knuckles smirked.

"Gets you every time"

"Shut up and get back to work" Rouge growled between pants

"Yes Ma'am" Knuckles then trailed down to her stomach, pulled off her panties, and began licking her entrance. Rouge arched her back as Knuckles' tongue went deeper and deeper.

'_What's gotten into him today? He's even better than before_' Rouge thought to herself. She was beginning to lose control of her body. Knuckles was possessed as he continued to pleasure the ivory bat. Rouge reached her orgasm as Knuckles licked her tender clit rapidly. Knuckles licked up her juices, while Rouge was trying to catch her breath.

"Someone is more exciting than usual" Rouge panted

"Well" Knuckles started. "I guess today is different from any other day to me. I can really feel your love and it's bringing out the best in me."

Rouge sat up and pulled Knuckles in for a rough kiss, before switching places with him on the bed. She pulled off his red muscle shirt, while kissing on his neck. She could feel the vibrations from Knuckles' groaning. She then slid down his chest with her tongue slowly. Her hands slid down further and unbuckled his black baggy jeans. She yanked them off, so that Knuckles remained in only his boxers. Rouge's hand drifted into them and began stroking his awakening member. "You're so big" Rouge commented

"Only for you" Knuckles replied. With that, Rouge kissed the tip of his manhood. She then began to caress it with her tongue. Knuckles let out a loud groan, making Rouge smirk. She took this time to use her mouth to please her beloved. Knuckles eyes widened before they shut closed tightly. Rouge was sending him over the top. She continued to bob her head up and down. As each minute passed, her pace increased. Knuckles couldn't hold it any longer as he grunted loudly and gripped the back of Rouge's head, as his orgasm reached its peak. Rouge swallowed what was in her mouth and licked her lips seductively.

"Come to me Knuckles" She whispered, using her fingers to call him. Knuckles' member became erect once more. Taking off his boxers, he hopped on top of Rouge and placed his member by her womanhood. When she gave him the nod of approval, he gave her a hard thrust. Rouge moaned out in ecstasy. Knuckles continued to pump into her, sweat beginning to form on both of their foreheads. He then grabbed the bat's legs and put them over his shoulder. Using her legs as leverage, Knuckles thrust even harder. Rouge's loud moans urged him on as he grunted through the passion. Her breasts bouncing everywhere entranced Knuckles so he grabbed one of them, pinching on her nipple. "Yes, Knuckles. Keep going just like that"

After a few more minutes, Knuckles switched Rouge to on her knees and began thrusting wildly into her. The couple was in heaven right now. Rouge was breathing heavily while Knuckles was still grunting and groaning. Rouge's hips move in rhythm with Knuckles' thrusts. "You want to take the lead babe?" the echidna asked between moans.

"I'd love to." With that, Rouge leant up and pushed Knuckles in the bed. She got on top of him, her entrance floating over his member. She slammed down hard and came back up. Knuckles just sat back and enjoyed the ride, matching his thrusts with Rouge's hip movements. They continued like this for a while until they were about to climax. "Knuckles, get on top of me quickly"

He nodded his head and pinned Rouge on the bed. Once he re-enter her, Knuckles went faster and deeper. He grabbed the sheets of the bed while Rouge wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Rouge…I'm about to…" Knuckles groaned

"I know Knuckles, please do it with me" Rouge moaned. Both the echidna and bat arrived at the peak of their orgasm

"KNUCKLESSSSSS"

"ROOOOOOOUGEE"

The crimson echidna laid down on the ivory bat, both being out of breath. He then rolled to the side and wrapped an arm around her. She cuddled closer to her fiancé, kissing him on the cheek. She leaned her head on his. "Knuckles, I love you" Rouge whispered, finally catching her breath

"I love you too Rouge" Knuckles replied, kissing her on her forehead. They intertwined fingers and fell asleep, cherishing the moments they spent together and the moments to come.

Meanwhile back at Eggman's Base

On top of all the rubble of destroyed robots and useless technology, a pair of red eyes flashed on. A robot emerged from the shadows. Its blue spiked head was dusty from the time it spent offline. It looked around and scanned the area. When it realized it was alone and made a robotic grunt. It then walked up to the computer and turned it on. A file under the name of "Secret Plan" appeared and the robot clicked on it. It then downloaded the file into its hard drive. When it was done, it let out a maniacal laugh. Metal Sonic was back.

* * *

**Me: So how was that?**

**Shadow: Not bad**

**Sonic: I think it was awesome**

**Knuckles: By the way, I meant to ask two things. One: what's up with the new name change. Two: Why is that scene with me and Rouge in there?**

**Rouge: You have a problem with it Knuckles?**

**Knuckles: Uh no, it's just..uh**

**Me: Anyway, before Knuckles gets a foot in his ass. I changed the name cause I was tired of it. It didn't seem right. Now I like it. And I put that scene in because...**

**Sonic: Well?**

**Me: You'll see in upcoming chapters**

**Sonic: Dammit. I was more interested in them than Shadow and Tikal**

**Shadow: Why you...*pulls out knife* Come here Faker**

**Sonic : NOT AGAIN *runs with Shadow chasing him***

**Tikal: Shadow never changes**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Tikal: Around the time Sonic made that outburst. O yeah nice story**

**Me: Thank you, well, that's all for today. Hopefully I can keep updating it...but I promise nothing.**

**Knuckles: It's a shame**

**Me: I know, school is terrible. I'll try my best.**

**Tikal: Shadow is getting awfully close to Sonic**

**Rouge: We have to stop him**

**Knuckls: Do we have to?**

**Me: *sigh* Yea c'mon**


	5. Sudden Revelations And Haunting Visions

**Me: Hey guys I'm back.**

**Sonic: Finally. What took you so long?**

**Me: What part of I'm in college don't you understand? You're lucky you're getting this now**

**Tikal: Well, a little urgency wouldn't kill you**

**Me:...You know, I think Shadow is having a bad influence on you**

**Shadow: Watch it. I'm doing no such thing to her. Be cautious with your words**

**Knuckles: You don't need to threaten him Shadow**

**Me: Thank you Knuckles**

**Knuckles: I'm not siding with you, just trying to keep you alive until the end of this story**

**Rouge: That's when we'll decide if you live or die**

**Me: I'm getting a bad vibe from you all when I shouldn't**

**Shadow: If you got to the story, then maybe you wouldn't**

**Me: Fine, then do the disclaimer Shadow**

**Shadow: *sigh* Call Me The Emissary does not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. They are owned by Sega**

* * *

Almost 2 months after Emily's birth and everything was peaceful. Shadow and Tikal got frequent visits from Tails, Cream, Amy, and Vanilla. Tails mostly went along because Cream was there and he provided transportation. Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic visited on an occasion. Rouge would comment that Emily was getting cuter every time she saw her, Knuckles would ask how parenthood was going, and Sonic would tease that Shadow was going to be an old man soon. Despite their random visits, Tikal wanted to have a little get-together with her friends. Shadow called everyone up and asked them if they could come over. When they all agreed, the married couple awaited their friends' arrival.

The first to show up were Sonic and Amy. They walked in, greeted the ebony hedgehog and tan echidna, and picked up the baby echidna-hedgehog.

"She is so cute!" Amy cried "She looks more like her mother every day."

"Thank you Amy" Tikal blushed.

"So where is everyone?" Sonic asked, walking over to the couch. He sat down next to his friend/rival.

"They said they would be here in less than a hour, but you two get here kind of fast"

"Well, what can I say? I'm fast"

Shadow started snickering and had to look away to control himself.

"Hey, I didn't mean that Shadow!"

"Calm down Faker. I know what you meant"

Sonic glared at Shadow before turning his glance over to his future fiancée. Seeing Amy holding Emily in her arms made him start pondering on the future. Shadow picked up this and gave Sonic a nudge.

"You okay there Faker? You seem to be thinking pretty hard." Shadow asked concerned

"Huh oh yeah" Sonic replied, snapping out of his train of thought. "I was beginning to think about what lies in store for me and Amy."

"You never know. It tends to just happen"

"But I don't want something bad to happen, Shadow. Just like you and Tikal, I plan on starting a family, but I don't want to if something is amiss"

Shadow looked with sympathy at his azure friend. "Sonic, nothing will, we defeated Eggman. He's gone and the world is safe."

"Shadow" Sonic stared grimly at the said hedgehog. "You should know better than anyone that new dangers can appear"

Shadow nodded, recalling the events with Black Doom.

"Besides, I've been having these weird visions." Sonic looked back at Tikal and Amy to make sure they couldn't hear him. "I keep seeing robots causing destruction. The world is in chaos. All of us are battered and bruised. Then, there's HIM."

"Who Sonic?" Shadow questioned, becoming intrigued with these visions his friend was having

"Metal Sonic" Shadow's eyes widened at the reference to metallic hedgehog.

"Sonic, he should be out of commission since we defeated Eggman. No one can activate him.

"Maybe, I don't know. Maybe I'm just getting paranoid from the lack of fighting. I've become so used to Eggman appearing out of the blue and having to go after him."

"Yeah, I understand how you feel" Shadow replied, now trying to process Sonic's vision. "Maybe we should…"

"Hey, what are you two talking about? Tikal asked, finally walking in the living, carrying Emily in her arms and Amy, who walked in behind her.

The two male hedgehogs exchanged a quick glance at each other before looking back at the ladies. "Oh, we were talking about how everyone is taking a while to get here."

"Yeah" Sonic exclaimed "Why can't they be as fast as me and Amy."

"Unfortunately, not everyone can run at the speed of sound Sonic" Tikal giggled

"Give them a break." Amy commented "I'm sure they'll be here soon

There was a knock on the door. "See Sonic" Tikal stated. "You just have to be patient" As Amy left with Tikal to open the door. Sonic leaned towards Shadow's ear.

"I think it's best we keep the visions a secret for now. I haven't even told Amy you know."

Shadow nodded before standing up to greet his friends. Everyone had come at once. Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, and the Chaotix all walked into the living room to say their hellos. After the greetings were done, everyone sat down and began chatting. Tikal took a seat by her husband on the couch while Amy sat on the other side of the couch with Sonic. Omega decided to stand by the doorway. Vanilla sat in a padded chair with Cream on her lap. Tails sat on the floor right by Vanilla's chair. Knuckles sat in a loveseat with Rouge sitting on the arm of it, leaning on him. Vector leant up against a wall, close by Vanilla. Espio laid on the arm of the couch by Sonic and Amy. Charmy sat on the other arm of the couch by Shadow and Tikal. Emily was safely in Tikal's arms.

"I swear she gets cuter every time I see her" Rouge commented

"She looks just like her mother, aside from the dark fur" Tails stated

"She'll be quite beautiful when she grows up then" Vanilla announced

"And since she's the daughter of Shadow and Tikal, I'm pretty sure she'll be incredibly strong" Espio noted

"You better watch out Knuckles. She may even surpass you in strength." Vector laughed

"Please, as if a child could match me. It will take her years before she's up to my level." Knuckles replied.

"Hey, don't degrade my child, Knuckles. My daughter can reach peaks you never could if she chooses to." Shadow gloated.

"Due to both you and Tikal the echidna's power over chaos energy, it is clear she shares your abilities and control over it." Omega said in a monotone voice.

"That would be so awesome if she could. Maybe she can do it now." Charmy cheered

"Easy there. I think it's a little too early to be talking about her powers. In any case, looks like we got some competition Shadow." Sonic snickered

"Seems like you'll have your hands full Tikal. Will you two be able to handle it?" Amy asked

"Well, we have wanted to do our own personal things like going out to dinner or just getting time for each other." Tikal sighed "Time together is good for a relationship, but with taking care of Emily, it's become difficult to do that. Not that I'm complaining or anything. We love Emily, but sometimes we want some alone time."

"I could babysit for you tomorrow" Cream squeaked "I don't mind at all."

Tikal thought about it before speaking again. "Miss Vanilla, is alright that she babysits for us?"

"Of course it is. As long as she really wants to"

"Oh I do mama. I would love to watch over Emily. Tails, would you like to join me?

"Sure. I was going to ask to join you anyway. It seems like you need someone keep you company" Cream smiled at the thoughtfulness of her boyfriend.

"So now you two can go on a date or something." Sonic commented

"Oh, you should try the restaurant in Station Square" Rouge added "I believe it's called Chris's Bistro. Am I right Knuckles?"

"Yeah, that's where we went for Valentine's day. The food is pretty amazing there."

"Thanks everyone. We really appreciate this" Shadow exclaimed "This means a lot to us"

Everyone smiled before starting a different topic. They talked together for hours, explaining what they had been up to, reminiscing on the past, and revealing embarrassing details about each other. When it started to get late, the group started leaving. The Chaotix were first, followed by Omega. Cream, Vanilla, and Tails were about to when they heard Rouge dart towards the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Sonic asked, just barely dodging Rouge's attempt to run through him

"I don't know. She's been like that for a few weeks now." Knuckles replied

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Tails, and Cream all stared in confusion at the direction Rouge went off in. Vanilla and Tikal on the other hand looked surprised. 'She can't be' The adult rabbit and the motherly echidna thought.

Vanilla started walking out the door "Come Cream, Tails. It's time for us to go"

"What about miss Rouge? Will she be ok?" A concerned Cream asked

"She will be if she stays away from any alcohol" Vanilla smiled, knowingly

Cream pushed the situation no further and followed after her mother. Tails followed suit, waving goodbye to his friends. As they waved back, they all couldn't help but ponder Vanilla's words. Only Tikal knew what she was implying. Their thoughts were interrupted when Rouge finally appeared from the bathroom.

"Ugh, I don't know what's wrong with me" Rouge commented sickly

"Vanilla said stay away from alcohol" Knuckles replied

"I haven't had any. What would make her say that?"

"I haven't the slightest clue. C'mon, I'll carry you home.

"Oh my. Quite the gentleman" Rouge winked at her crimson echidna

"Only the best for you Batgirl. Don't get too used to it." Knuckles grinned, receiving a nudge from the ivory bat. As Knuckles picked her up bridal style, Tikal stepped by her cousin and his fiancée.

"Please take care of yourself Rouge." Tikal whispered in a concerned tone. "It is very crucial that you do. If you ever need to talk, please don't hesitate to call me."

"Ok…sure. You'll be the first I'll call." Rouge smiled, slightly confused, yet happy her friend cared about her well-being. She said her goodbyes before her fiancé carried her home.

"What was that about?" the cobalt hero asked

"I don't even know anymore. Besides, I'm way too tired to care right now." A sleepy rose hedgehog said. Sonic suddenly picked her up bridal style.

"C'mon Ames, I'll take you home"

"No, I want to spend the night at your house." Amy cuddled closer to Sonic

"Sure" Sonic grinned before waving back at their two friends. He took off towards his home with Amy dozing off in his arms

Shadow lead Tikal back into the house and into their room. "Now that we have a minute…" Shadow started. "What were you and Vanilla talking about? What was with that whole concerned look with Rouge?" Tikal just giggled

"Really Shadow? You don't remember at all. You saw me doing that around 9 months ago."

"But 9 months ago, you…were…preg…nant" Shadow replied slowly, finally coming to the realization of what was going on with his best friend.

"Yup, she probably is"

"Why didn't she tell me? I thought she would at least tell me."

"She probably doesn't know yet herself"

"Maybe…I think I'm losing my touch. I used to be more observational."

"Don't worry" Tikal assured calmly, resting the dark tan baby echidna-hedgehog between the two of them on the bed. "It's because of the lack of fighting. Since Eggman has been gone, there hasn't been to fight."

"Well, there's a reason now" Shadow stared down at his child and began petting her head, at which Emily began laugh. Tikal, on the other hand, grew serious.

"Shadow, I don't want you fighting anymore. We have a child now. There's no need to fight"

"It's because we have a child that I need to. I'm not going to let anything happen to her"

"Nothing will as long as we're here." Tikal said, raising her voice

"That's not enough. It won't be" Shadow replied, his voice raised as well

"I ALMOST LOST YOU ONCE. I WON'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" Tikal screamed, causing poor Emily to start crying and Shadow to stare at her. Tikal kept her tearful eyes on her lover, until she decided to take care of Emily. She took her in her arms and stood up. Walking towards the window, staring into the dark yet beautiful night, she shushed the baby in her embrace. Shadow, realizing where her concern was coming from joined her, embracing her in his arms.

"Tikal, I understand what you went through. I went through it myself when you were in that coma." Shadow gripping tighter on her, thinking back to her close encounter with death. "I almost lost you once before too. I'm not going through it again nor will you. I'm not looking to fight, but I know anyone out there may want to do us harm. Especially since we have…her" The two parents looked down at their now calm baby, staring back at them.

"Shadow, I want to protect her, but I don't want to fight." Tikal shed a single tear. Emily looked at her mom and almost as if she was able to understand her, grabbed her finger and put it in her mouth. She tried to bite on it with her baby teeth. She felt no pain, but Tikal smiled at her daughter's antics.

"For our daughter, I will do whatever it takes to protect her, including risk my life." Tikal frowned again, not because of Shadow's decision, but because she knew he was right.

"I know, I would do the same" Tikal finally gave in. She placed Emily back in the middle of the bed, sitting beside her. Shadow joined her on the other side. "I just don't want to lose you or her. I want this madness to stop." Tikal laid her head on the pillow.

"Where there is peace, there will be chaos." Shadow placed his hand on his wife's head and gently stroked it. "Sometimes it won't stop, but we have to be strong enough to fight it." He noticed his wife still had a frown on her face so he tilted her head towards him. "Remember, in the absence of light, darkness prevails. As long as the light is there, the darkness shall always be thwarted." Tikal began to smile. She kissed the ebony hedgehog passionately. She heard Emily start giggling and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Your right. If we remain here, nothing bad will happen." Tikal laid back on the pillow and began to drift off to sleep.

"Yeah, nothing bad will happen." Shadow repeated, though not confidently. He began to think about Sonic's vision. Shadow was in deep thought about it, hoping it was just a nightmare and not a premonition. He too kissed Emily's head and drifted to sleep. His last thought, before falling asleep was: 'I'll die before I let anything bad happen to her.'

**Meanwhile, back in Eggman's old lab**

Metal Sonic finished watching the last of his newly modeled robots being created. Before him was an army of robots in various shapes and sizes. Some were big and bulky like Omega. Some looked like small orbs. Others had slender bodies, as if they were humans. In a shadowed area, stood more robots, disguised by the darkness. They looked like creatures. Metal eyed his army before letting out a menacing laugh.

"It's time to reveal my plan"

* * *

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Sonic: Not bad**

**Shadow: You get to live**

**Me: C'mon guys, you were all playing games with me right?**

***Everyone looks at each other***

**Everyone: Maybe**

**Me:...I wouldn't play games if I were you. It may take me a couple months, but I could always write the bad side of all of u. Remember that**

**Everyone:...**

**Knuckles: You know, I was just playing around**

**Sonic: We would never hurt you**

**Amy: You're our friend**

**Tikal: We were just being silly**

**Shadow: I was being serious**

**Sonic: Shadow, shut you face**

**Shadow: That's it *pulls out M16 Assault Rifle***

**Sonic: WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING? *runs off with Shadow chasing him***

**Rouge: Things never change**

**Knuckles: I'm pretty sure they won't**

**Me: Well it's time for me to go. I'll get back to writing.**

**Tikal: Please see that you do. I'm concerned about Metal Sonic**

**Me: Well, you should be**

**Amy: Why is that?**

**Me: As if I would tell you.**

**Knuckles: I think we should be more concerned about Sonic**

**Me: Dammit, Shadow almost hit Sonic**

**Amy: We need to stop him**

**Me: You're right *pulls out staff***

**Rouge: Where are these weapons coming from?**

**Me: I haven't the slightest clue, but I'm enjoying it. Anyway, happy new year everyone. Please Read and Review. No flames, only positive criticism.**

**Tikal: Bye everyone**

**Me: Shadow, no shooting Sonic**

**Shadow: Killjoy**


	6. The Good Times Come To An End

**Me: Guess who's back**

**Sonic: WHERE WERE YOU?!**

**Me: Busy and I'm sorry to those who looked forward to me updating the story.**

**Shadow: I should kick your teeth in**

**Me: Ignoring him, I'll try to keep on track from now on. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak**

**Knuckles: Well, this one better be good**

**Me: I think you'll enjoy it**

**Rouge: Might as well. It only took you a century**

**Me: Excuse me for losing my drive**

**Knuckles: Yeah yeah, just get on with it**

**Me: Fine. Amy, the disclaimer please**

**Amy: ****Call Me The Emissary does not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. Copyright goes to Sega**

* * *

Early the next morning, Tikal and Shadow went shopping separately. They were going on their date, thanks to Cream and Tails, so they had to buy new outfits to wear. Tikal offered to take Emily with her while she shopped but Shadow declined. He claimed to wanting to spend more time with his daughter. With that said, Tikal went out with Amy, Rouge, and Cream to pick out her dress. Shadow, with Emily in a black stroller, went to the mall. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails tagged along since their girlfriends/fiancée were with his wife.

**-With the girls**

After about 30 minutes of walking, the girls stopped in front of a dress store.

"This place looks good" Amy commented

"It is. This is where I usually get my dresses" Rouge replied

"So let's go in. I want to see what pretty dress Miss Tikal is going to get." The young rabbit hopped up and down in joy.

As if almost on instinct, the moment the 4 girls entered the store, they each went to a different part of the store. Cream looked around, trying to find the right dress. She picked up a teal dress that covered the shoulders and cleavage with a flower where the cleavage would be exposed. Amy was going a whole collection of dresses on a rack. She finally stopped at a red dress that went down to the thighs and had straps. Rouge didn't even touch the dresses. She scanned each one and took out a lavender dress that was knee length, shows plenty of cleavage, and was strapless. Tikal casually looked around, looking through each dress. She curiously picked up an emerald green dress that had diamond designs on it.

"What do you think of this dress Miss Tikal?" Cream asked, presenting the teal dress she found.

"I don't know if it's really me Cream." Tikal commented, trying to picture herself in the dress.

"The dress doesn't even show off any of her boobs" Amy added

"She's right. Look at the dress I found. You should wear this" Rouge raised up the lavender dress.

"Don't you think that's revealing a little too much?"

"Tikal is right. Everyone is the restaurant will be ogling her. Try my dress" Amy showed her dress to the group

"I don't think the dress is really…there" Cream jumped in

"She's right. There's nothing that makes it noticeable" Tikal added. She then presented her dress to the girls. "What do you all think about this one?"

The girls shook their heads simultaneously. Each of them let out a long sigh.

"All of these dresses in this store and we can't find a good one" The tired rose hedgehog said.

"I'm getting tired" the little rabbit squeaked

"I know Cream. I'll treat you to ice cream when we're done" the motherly echidna replied.

"Hey, how about that one over there?" The ivory bat pointed to a black dress that caught her eye.

Rouge picked it up and brought it to the group. It was an ankle length DKNY dress. Diamonds went down from the waist to the bottom , stretching from the left to the right. Amy and Cream's eyes lit up

"That dress is perfect"

"Miss Tikal, you should definitely get this dress"

Tikal smiled, "Yes it is quite lovely"

"Shadow won't be able to get his hands off you" Rouge added, causing the echidna to blush. She took the dress to the cashier, where she paid for it and left with the others.

"C'mon Cream, I promised you ice cream didn't I?" Tikal took Cream's hand as she cheered while Amy and Rouge gossiped about their love lives.

**-With the boys**

Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic ventured through the mall with Emily.

"Guys, I'm hungry. Can we stop at the food court?" The red echidna begged, fearing he may collapse.

"Chill out, we'll eat after I get my stuff" Shadow exclaimed

"Well hurry up!"

"Don't rush me!"

"Guys, you're gonna make Emily cry." Sonic jumped in. The bickering duo paused to look at said baby. She looked like she would go off any minute.

"Shh, its ok Emily. Daddy's here." Shadow comforted his infant daughter, rocking here back and forth. Emily instantly settled down and started giggling, feeling the warm embrace of her father. Shadow rustled her hair before placing her back in the stroller. He then walked towards the clothing store to find his outfit. Sonic and Knuckles offered to watch Emily. Tails had gone off to gather snacks and games for him and Cream.

"Hey Sonic, can I ask you something?" Knuckles said, breaking the silence

"Sure buddy, what's up?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Rouge?"

"Like what?"

"I mean like she has been eating a lot lately"

"Now that you mention it, I have seen her eat more than she usually does. Like that time me, you, Rouge, and Amy went on a double date at that restaurant last week."

"Exactly. She usually orders a chicken salad, but she ordered steak and lobster."

"Have you asked her if something is wrong?"

"I have, but she says she's fine, minus the puking in the morning."

"Why don't you take her to the doctor?"

"She refuses." Knuckles sighed "She says if shr sees that deer nurse again, she was gonna tear her face off"

"Hmm, and she'll do it too" Sonic commented, picturing the event. Knuckles was about to say something, but Tails had come back and Shadow walked out of the store.

"Ready to eat guys?" Shadow asked

"Yeah finally!" The cobalt hedgehog and crimson echidna shouted. They made a dash for the food court with incredible speed. Shadow and Tails followed their trail laughing. By the time they got there, Sonic and Knuckles were already on line to get their food. Tails and Shadow decided to go find a table.

"So Tails…" Shadow started as they sat at the table. "Are you sure you and Cream can handle the responsibility of watching a child?"

"Sure, Cream and I have it covered" Tails replied with confidence

"Ok then. I hope you know however, that if you mess up, I'm going to strangle you." Tails started laughing . Shadow did the same before stopping abruptly. "No, I'm serious. I will strangle you if something happens to Emily." Tails sweatdropped while slowly sliding away from the dark hedgehog.

"D-don't worry Shadow." The young fox stammered. "I won't let you down"

"I know you won't" Shadow replied with grin. He patted the fox's head. "I have faith in you"

Tails smiled as Sonic and Knuckles came back with food. The group chatted together and ate until it was time to leave.

**-Later that night**

"C'mon Tikal, we're going to be late for our reservation." Shadow called to his wife. He sported a black blazer with a black shirt with red streaks on it and black jeans. He kept his usual hover skates on.

"I'm almost ready. Just give me five more minutes." Tikal shouted back. Cream giggled as she played with Emily on the couch.

"Don't worry Mister Shadow. When you see the dress she got, you'll be amazed"

"I heard it's a jaw dropper." Tails added, coming out of the kitchen with food for Emily.

"I just want to get to the restaurant on time"

"And we will because I'm ready"

Shadow, Tails, and Cream turned to see Tikal descending down the stairs. She wore the black DKNY dress she picked out earlier along with cobalt eyeshadow, a sapphire necklace, an onyx bracelet, and black heels instead of sandals. Shadow's mouth could only drop in awe as his wife managed to successfully become even more beautiful than she already was. Tails' eyes widened before smiling from seeing Shadow's face. Cream continued to giggle as Tikal reached the bottom of the steps and stood in front of her husband.

"Well Shadow, how do I look?" The peach echidna asked

"Please be my wife and have my baby" Shadow replied, snapping out of his daze.

"Too late, she already did." Tails commented nonchalantly, walking past them both towards the kitchen.

"Didn't know I was that good" Was Shadow's response, causing everyone to burst out laughing. "Seriously Tikal, you look stunning."

"Why thank you Shadow. You look dashing yourself. Tikal walked over to Cream and Emily. She leaned over and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Cream, thank you again for watching Emily."

"It's no problem at all. Tails and I are happy to help"

"Yeah" Tails came back with more snacks and stood next to Tikal. "You two just have a good time and leave everything to us. We got it covered"

"Well, call us if there are any problems." The dark hedgehog replied, kissing Emily goodbye. He grabbed Tikal's hand and they walked towards the door. As he put his hand on the door knob, Shadow turned to Tails. "Remember our talk Tails"

"I won't let you down" Tails gulped nervously

Shadow nodded and smiled. He then opened the door for Tikal and then departed. The married couple walked towards the train station so the could ride to Station Square. Shadow, however, felt a chill down his spine and turned around suddenly. His fiery stare was fixed on the house.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Tikal asked worried.

"Nothing" Shadow replied "I just felt like I was being watched"

As Tikal and Shadow continued to walk, they missed a pair of red eyes watching them. Once they were out of sight, a menacing laugh broke the night's silence.

"Time to initiate my plans."

* * *

**Me: Well, what did you think?**

**Shadow: Not bad**

**Knuckles: Could use more action though**

**Me: I have that covered in the next chapter**

**Tails: I have a bad feeling about that**

**Me: You should...by the way I apologize in advance**

**Tails: Wait why?!**

**Me: You'll see**

**Sonic: Well I can't wait to see some action instead of Shadow acting like a little girl**

**Shadow: You're a glutton for punishment aren't you hedgehog *pulls out katanas***

**Sonic: AWWWW DAMMIT *runs being chased by Shadow***

**Me: Bastard took my katanas**

**Tikal: That's not gonna get old too soon is it?**

**Me: I'm afraid not. Anyway, I'll try to update more often from now on.**

**Knuckles: Yeah, don't disappear on us**

**Me: Shut your face. Please Read and Review. No flames. Positive criticism. Thank you for reading.**

**Tails: You should probably stop Shadow now.**

**Me: *sigh* You're right. See ya next time people. *chases Shadow***


	7. A Turn For The Worse

**Me: Hey peoples. I'm back with another chapter**

**Amy: Hm, and only a month later. Not bad**

**Me: Are you gonna time how long it takes me to make a chapter constantly?**

**Tails: If it has to be done then yes**

**Me: Nice to know you all have faith in me**

**Shadow: Keep telling yourself that**

**Me: Oh how I missed you Shadow**

**Knuckles: By the way, why did you change your name again?**

**Me: Because I prefer PyraohXBlaze as my name than the other one**

**Sonic: Just settle on one already**

**Shadow: Yeah, we're tired of changing your name**

**Me: Bite me. This name is permanent. Anyway I hope you enjoy this action filled chapter. Tails do the disclaimer please...and I hope you can forgive me**

**Tails: PyraohXBlaze doesn't own the rights to Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. They belong to Sega...wait forgive you for what?**

**Me: CUE THE STORY!**

* * *

Cream had just finished feeding Emily before she sat on the couch next to Tails. Emily nuzzled against Cream's chest before falling asleep. Tails rubbed her head before putting his arm around the young rabbit.

"She looks so adorable" Cream commented, leaning her head on her boyfriend

"Yeah, which is weird since she's Shadow's daughter" Tails replied, earning him a playful nudge

"Tails, that's not nice"

"I'm just saying"

"Speaking of Shadow, what did he mean by 'remember our talk'?"

"Oh…well, Shadow was just warning me that I better do a good job watching Emily or else suffer the consequences"

"What consequences?" Cream asked shocked

"He's going to strangle me"

"Why would he strangle only you? We're both watching her"

"Because you're too cute to hurt" Tails smiled as he planted a kiss on Cream's cheek, causing her to blush

"Oh Miles, you're such a flatterer"

Their laughter was interrupted by rustling from outside. Tails stood quickly, listening out for anymore sounds

"What was that?" The young rabbit asked frightened

"I don't know." Tails commented "Stay here, I'll go check it out"

Tails bravely walked towards the door. While he was scared out of his mind, he knew he had to protect Cream and Emily. The fox opened the door and stepped out. Glancing around, he couldn't see anything. It was too dark to beyond the trees and bushes. After five more minutes of scanning, Tails walked back into the house.

"Well, was something there?"

"No, I didn't see anything. Maybe it was a bird or a frog."

"In any case, we should put Emily to bed" Cream stated, getting up and walking towards the stairs.

"Ok, you go ahead. I'll get some snacks for us" Tails walked into the kitchen, but couldn't shake his eerie feeling. As he opened the refrigerator, chills ran down his spine. He felt something dark behind. Turning around, his clear blue eyes were greeted by metallic crimson ones.

"Hello Tails. It's been awhile" Metal Sonic let out a little chuckle

Before Tails could respond, the robot hedgehog slammed the fox inside the refrigerator. He picked him up again and flew him into the television before tossing Tails on the floor. The poor mangled fox tried to pick himself up, coughing up blood. He lost his ability to use his left arm. Blood dripped down his face. His fur was dirty, burnt, and full of shards.

"What are you doing here Metal Sonic?!"

"Simply to complete my mission"

"You want to take over the world just like Eggman?!"

"No, you worthless pelt of flesh. Why would I want to rule this world when I can destroy it?"

Tails nearly fell to the floor. 'Metal Sonic wants to destroy the entire planet?!'

"How is that even possible?!"

"Anything is possible when you have an infinite source of energy"

"Infinite source…do you mean the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Now if needed those, why would I come here?"

Tails thought for a second before realizing the horrible truth. His face looked plae as he turned towards the stairs.

"No…" the young fox whispered

"Now you're using your brain Tails"

Tails ran upstairs as fast as possible. Metal Sonic's laugh clung to his back. He began to panic, fearing the worse situation possible. 'He'll keep Emily alive, but what about Cream'

As Tails got to Emily's room, he saw one Eggbot carrying a sleeping Emily and another Eggbot about to shoot an unconscious Cream.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Tails screamed as he kicked the robot by Cream out the window. An explosion followed its impact on the ground. Tails silently thanked Sonic for the training. Months ago, Sonic helped Tails strengthen his leg muscles by running constantly. While he couldn't run as fast as Sonic, he could still keep up.

"Cream c'mon, you have to wake up." Tails pleaded, trying to wake his rabbit girlfriend

"W-what?" Cream woke up groggily. "Tails! Oh my goodness! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but we need to grab Emily and get out of here"

"Emily?" Cream's memory slowly returned as she frantically began looking for the infant. "Where is she?"

"That robot has her" Tails pointed at the round robot standing before them. It changed his hand into a machine gun and fired at the couple. Tails grabbed Cream with his good arm and jumped out of the way.

"Take this!" Tails threw out a ring bomb which landed on the robot's head. As it reached up to take it off, Cream dashed out and snatched Emily away. She then flapped her ears to fly while she pushed off the Eggbot with her feet. The robot stumbled towards the window before exploding, causing an even bigger hole in the wall. Emily started whining in Cream's arms.

"Shh, it's ok Emily. Everything is ok now" Cream comforted the little echidna-hedgehog.

"No, it's not" Tails said grimly "Metal Sonic is here too. He wants to take Emily and use her power."

"Power? What power?"

"No time to explain. We need to get o…" Tails was interrupted by a metallic fist sending him flying into the wall. Cream gasped as the robotic hedgehog stood before her. The little rabbit held a firm grasp on Emily.

"You can grip on her all you want, Cream the Rabbit" Metal Sonic stared menacingly "It won't stop me fro…"

"Energy Cannon!" Tails interrupted, firing a ball of yellow energy at Metal Sonic. He fell out of the window with a painful howl

"Cream, get Emily out of here now before he…" Tails was cut off once more, this time by Metal Sonic slamming his head into the ceiling.

"YOU ARE REALLY STARTING TO ANNOY ME TAILS!" The metallic blue hedgehog formed a tighter grip around the young fox's neck

"Bite me" Tails coughed out

"I'll do more than that" Metal Sonic flung the poor fox into Emily's crib. Wood and plastic flew everywhere, burying Tails.

"TAILS!" Cream cried out "Are you alright?! Please answer me!"

"Forget about him. You should be more concerned with handing over that infant"

"Never! I won't let you take her!"

"You won't let me take her? Foolish girl. I'll take her even if I have to pry her from your cold dead fingers."

Metal Sonic backhanded Cream into the other clean wall. Cream covered Emily with her body to absorb the shock. Despite Cream's best efforts, Emily finally woke up and started crying

"Ugh, that noise is annoying. Just be quiet." Metal Sonic began charging an attack through his hand. Cream looked on with fear as her death was coming for her. She protected Emily, knowing at the moment. Emily's safety was more important. As Metal Sonic fired a red ball of energy at Cream, Tails jumped in front of her and took the full brunt of the blast. Tails, Cream, and Emily crashed through the wall into Shadow and Tikal's room. Luckily, Cream was still holding Emily so she kept her safe as she landed by the bed. Unfortunately for Tails, he fell on the nightstand and twisted his ankle.

"How cute Tails." Metal Sonic laughed "You look like a rag doll trying to protect everyone."

"Tails, you have to get up!" Cream cried

"Cream…" Tails muttered. "Protect…Emily"

Emily was still crying her lungs out. The young rabbit tried comforting her, but it wasn't working. Metal Sonic slowly walked towards them.

"Cream the rabbit…your attempts to protect this amuses me, but now I grow bored." Metal Sonic put a foot on Cream's back. He lowered his right hand towards her head. "It's time for you to die."

"Emily!" Cream called out "Please, crawl away from here!"

Little Emily opened her eyes and stopped crying. She saw Metal Sonic charging her attack and Cream reaching out to her. Emily then grabbed Cream's finger. To her and Metal Sonic's surprise, Emily's eyes started to glow red. Suddenly both Cream and Tails were shrouded with green energy. Emily let out a huge scream as a fiery red explosion emitted from her body. The blast blew Metal Sonic into the next room. Once the dust settled, Cream opened her eyes to see Emily asleep and the house on fire. She also noticed that she wasn't shielded anymore.

"Emily…did you protect Tails and I?" Cream asked quietly "Anyway, we need hurry and…"

Metal Sonic struck the back of Cream's head and knocked her out.

"What a nuisance" The chrome azure hedgehog complained "That infant is better than I thought. If she had better control over her energy, she could've destroyed me. Funny how she used that attack. Must run in the family." Some of Metal Sonic's circuits sparked as he picked up Emily. "This brat damaged my circuit. I need to get out of here and go for repairs." He flew through what remained of the ceiling and left.

Tails woke up in time to see him leave. A wave of guilt crashed over him. Just as he was about to yell, he saw debris about to fall on Cream. His body reacted by using his good leg to jump on top of Cream and protect her. A piece of wood stabbed his already in terrible condition arm. Tails wanted to pass out, but he knew he had to call Sonic. Using his wristwatch, he dialed Sonic's number. 'Please answer' Tails thought

"Yo Tails, what's up" Sonic answered "How's the babysitting with Cream going?"

"Sonic…help us…"

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Sonic could sense there was trouble with his friend.

"I failed…Emily's gone"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!" Amy, who was standing next to Sonic. Gasped

"She…was taken…by…"" Tails' eyes began to close

"Taken?! BY WHO?!" Sonic didn't get an answer and began to worry. "Tails? TAILS!"

Sonic hung up the phone and turned towards Amy

"Amy, call Knuckles and Rouge and make your way to Mystic Ruins. I'm gonna go find out what's up with Tails and Cream"

"Shouldn't we call Tikal and Shadow?"

"No, they'll flip out. Let me find out who did it at least. Maybe we can take care of this ourselves."

"Just be careful Sonic" Amy pleaded

"You know me" Sonic commented as he walked towards the door

"That's why I'm worried"

Sonic grinned back at her before running towards Mystic Ruins. He ran as fast as he could 'Tails…Cream….please be alright'

Five minutes later, he arrived at Shadow and Tikal's house. He was shocked to see the state it was in. Their home was on fire and half destroyed.

"No…no…NO!" Sonic cried out as he ran into the fiery house. "Cream! Tails! Where are you?!"

"Up…here" Cream faintly cried out. The blue hero raced upstairs to srr both of his friends beat up and under debris. He was mostly shocked at Tails' condition. He looked like he was on the verge of death.

"Cream…Tails…hang on" Sonic lifted the debris and picked up both of them. "We're getting out of here"

Sonic raced out of the house and moved far enough from it to give Tails and Cream fresh air.

"Thank you Mister Sonic" Cream said, catching her breath

"It was no problem, but that can wait. What I want to know is what happened?"

"It was Metal Sonic" Sonic's eyes widened, remembering his visions.

"What?! Why would he come here?!"

"Tails mentioned he wanted Emily for her power"

"What power?" Cream explained to Sonic how Emily was the one who started the fire with her explosion and shielded her and Tails. "She's capable of that?!"

'To think…she can use his move at such a young age'

"Son…ic" Tails gasped. Sonic and Cream turned to the poor mangled fox. His head supported by Sonic's hand.

"Hey there little buddy. You should rest now. You're all banged up."

"How can I…rest when…I failed" Sonic and Cream gasped as Tails began to shed tears. "He counted on me. Shadow counted on me to protect Emily. I gave him my word…I gave him my word Sonic"

"Tails…it'll be ok"

"NO IT WON'T!" More tears rolled down Tails' face "I betrayed Shadow…I betrayed Tikal…I even betrayed Emily. I was powerless to save her. How…how can I ever face them again Sonic?"

Cream was on the verge of tears, seeing her boyfriend so sensitive and full of guilt. Sonic, on the other hand, was pissed off. Not at Tails, but at Metal Sonic for causing his best friend so much pain.

"Cream…take care of Tails until the others get here"

"Mister Sonic, what are you going to do?" Cream asked, having a good idea of what it was.

"No! You can't"

"Why not?! He took Emily and beat up you and Tails!"

"I know, but we need you here. Shadow is going to be really upset when he finds out. He said that if Tails didn't do a good job he would strangle him"

Sonic stayed quiet, thinking about Shadow's feelings.

"If you're gone when we tell him what happened, no one is going to be able to stop him from hurting Tails."

"…But Cream…"

"Sonic please, I'm begging you. Don't leave and look for Metal Sonic."

Sonic, surprised at Cream not putting mister before his name, battled with his anger before giving up.

"Fine, you win Cream"

Cream sighed as she ran over to hug the blue hero

"Thank you"

Sonic patted her head before telling her to check on Tails. Seeing Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge in the distance, he told Cream to explain to them what happened. He then pulled a phone out of his jeans pocket and dialed a number.

'He isn't going to be happy about this' Sonic thought

**-Shadow and Tikal**

Shadow and Tikal were sitting on the grass in the park by a lake. They had taken a stroll after dinner and decided to sightsee.

"It looks so pretty at night" Tikal exclaimed, referring to the lake

"Yeah and so does the moon" Shadow added

"You're right. Tonight was wonderful"

"We need to do this more often"

"Well Cream did say she doesn't mind babysitting"

"And Tails will be with her so it all works out"

"How about next week, we go to the movies"

"I'm more concerned with you right now" Shadow flipped over so that he was on top of Tikal.

"Shadow, you're so naughty" Tikal whispered seductively

"Well, you're not pushing me off, so what does that make you?"

"A little excited" Tikal pulled Shadow down and began tongue-wrestling. Before things got too intense, however, Shadow's phone went off. He was going to ignore it, but Tikal pushed him up. "Answer it"

"It's probably Sonic trying to bug us"

"What if it's Tails?" Knowing he couldn't win, he pulled out his phone. He grumbled seeing it was Sonic.

"What do you want Faker, I'm busy"

"Shadow, this is important" Sonic replied in a serious tone. Shadow picked up on it and stood up. Tikal sensed something was wrong and got up too.

"Sonic, what is it?"

"Something terrible has happened"

"Sonic, talk to me and tell me what's going on"

"I'm sorry Shadow, but Emily is gone." Shadow could only stare at the phone in shock after hearing Sonic's response. After two minutes, Shadow put the phone in front of his mouth and yelled out

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Me: Well, time to get yelled at**

**Tails: WHAT THE HELL PYRAOH? I NEARLY DIED!**

**Me: Can you please not scream in my ear**

**Shadow: I'm going to skin you**

**Me: What did I do**

**Tikal: You had our child get kidnapped**

**Shadow: You shouldn't be alive right now**

**Me: I feel two dark auras surrounding me**

**Sonic: Guys you know this is just a story. You don't have a child**

**Shadow: Sonic *pulls out ax***

**Tikal: You never learn do you *pulls out spear***

**Sonic: Oh God, Tikal too? * runs being chased by the duo***

**Rouge: Well that's a first**

**Me: Better him than me. I'm surprised to be alive right now**

**Cream: How could you do such a thing?**

**Me: Look, it had to be done for this story to progress. It pained me to do it**

**Tails: Jerk**

**Me: You'll get over it. So readers, please Read and Review. Positive criticism and no flames. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next time**

**Amy: Sonic is in trouble. You need to help him**

**Me: What are you crazy?! Tikal is after him too. That's a walking death trap. I'm getting the hell outta here**

**Knuckles: Me too**

**Rouge: Right behind you**

**Cream: Sorry Mr. Sonic**

**Tails: Good luck**

**Amy: Poor Sonic**

**Sonic: GUYS PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME**


	8. Calm Before The Storm: S Team Assembles

**Me: And I'm back peoples. I got another chapter out**

**Sonic: YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU LEFT ME TO DIE BACK THERE!**

**Me: Geez, can you scream any louder, I don't think I can hear you**

**Sonic: Just wait til you go to sleep**

**Tikal: I'm so sorry Sonic. I don't know what came over me**

**Tails: Anger and hate, that's what**

**Me: Speaking of anger, wait til you see Shadow's reaction**

**Sonic: If it's anything like earlier, then I feel sorry for you Tails**

**Shadow: And that was only a taste of my rage you felt Faker**

**Sonic: Tikal's too**

**Tikal: I said I was sorry**

**Me: Don't worry Tikal, you'll redeem yourself. By the way, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Tikal: Of course, PyraohXBlaze does not own Sonic the Hedgehog and company. They are owned by Sega**

* * *

Tikal winced at her husband's angered tone of voice. She wanted to tell him to relax, but she knew somehow he wouldn't. Something terrible must have happened to make him this upset. A bad feeling began to brew in the pit of her stomach.

"Sonic!" Shadow growled "If telling me that my daughter is missing your idea of a joke, I'm gonna show you my idea of a joke by shoving my foot up your ass!"

"Emily is missing?!" Tikal gasped

"Shadow, you know me better than that" Sonic replied "Look, just get over to your house now."

A second didn't pass by before he heard he heard Shadow yelling "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow appeared before Sonic, holding Tikal's hand and wearing a fearsome look on his face

"Ok Sonic, now explain…" Shadow paused as he got a look at the background. Their house wasn't on fire anymore, but nothing much of it remained aside from burnt wood and damaged furniture.

"What happened to our house?!" Tikal exclaimed

"Tails! What the hell is this?!" Shadow walked over to the poor fox, who was still in terrible condition. He grabbed him by the collar of his bloodied shirt. "I trusted you Tails! You said you could handle this!"

"I'm…sorry" Tails gasped

"Sorry?! Is that going to bring Emily back?! Is that going to repair the house?! I don't think so Tails!"

"Shadow, be easy on him" Knuckles jumped in

"Stay out of this! My daughter is gone, how can I relax?!" Shadow turned his attention back to Tails. He raised his hand over the fox's neck "Now Tails, what's stopping me from strangling you like I said"

"I AM!" Sonic kicked the ebony hedgehog away from his best friend

"Sonic, you got a lot of nerve"

"Shadow, don't take your anger out on him"

"Maybe I'll take it out on you"

"Bring it on"

Before the two hedgehogs could clash, they were stopped by a shield. It came from Tikal who jumped in the two. She was absolutely livid at the moment. She turned to her husband.

"Shadow…" She began icily "You need to calm down"

"Tikal…our child is gone. Why shouldn't I be fuming?"

"Don't take rage out on Tails. He's hurt badly. Let's see what happened" Tikal turn towards Tails and knelt beside him. She cradled his head in her lap." Tails, please tell us what happened"

"It was…Metal Sonic. He…attacked us"

"Tails tried his hardest Miss Tikal" Cream jumped in "He took a lot of his attacks, just for Emily and myself. Please don't be mad at him"

Tikal kept her neutral face. She looked at Shadow. He looked a little guilty for almost harming Tails. His anger still hadn't subsided, but it was no longer directed towards the fox.

"Shadow, give me your Chaos Emerald"

Shadow, without question, gave his wife the green Chaos Emerald he was carrying. With the emerald in hand, Tikal placed her free hand on Tails' chest. She channeled the energy into his body. Slowly, his body was being healed. After a few more minutes, Tails was back to normal. The young fox looked surprised at the mercy the motherly echidna gave him. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"Tikal…Shadow…I'm so sorry. You trusted me and I let you down. Please forgive me."

Everyone was shocked at Tails' display of emotion except for Tikal. She smiled as she moved closer and pulled him in for a hug.

"You don't need to apologize Tails" Tikal got closer and kissed him on the cheek. "I know you tried your hardest. For that, I'm proud of you. Yes, Emily is gone, but you kept Cream alive. As long as no one is killed, everything is going to be alright."

"Tikal…" Tails whispered, as tears began to form. "Thank you"

Shadow slowly walked towards Tails. Sonic and Knuckles made a move to stop him, but he waved them away. He stopped right behind Tails and put a hand on his head.

"Tails…I'm the one who owes you an apology." Tails looked back, shocked at Shadow's words. "I shouldn't have gotten mad with you nor should I have threatened you. I lost control…I'm sorry"

Shadow extended his arm to shake his hand, which he accepted with a smile. Tikal smiled warmly too as she got up to heal Cream. Everyone else breathed easy knowing they didn't have to worry about Tails' safety.

"Now that everything is ok" Knuckles started "What's the plan for saving Emily?"

"What do you think?! We kick Metal Sonic's ass!" Shadow exclaimed

"We need backup first" Sonic added. Everyone turned to him. "I had a vision like this"

"What do you mean Sonic?" Amy questioned

"In a nightmare, I saw Metal Sonic destroying cities. He was unstoppable. His army of robots obliterated everything in their path. If this is anything like that, then we need help"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rouge jumped in

"I told Shadow. I thought it was just a nightmare…not a possible premonition"

"Not to mention, I felt a weird presence before we left" Shadow added

"You mean he was there when we left for dinner?" Tikal cried

"Maybe"

"He told me his plan" Tails replied. "He wants to destroy the Earth"

"What is he…insane?"

"Metal Sonic is going to use Emily's power to do it" Cream commented

"Wait, what power?!" Cream explained once again the story of Emily's ability.

"This is bad" Knuckles stated "Emily has the ability to control and manipulate chaos energy. What makes it worse is she's still an infant so her power is unstable. The results can be disastrous"

"I can probably locate Metal since he's my copy" Sonic responded "I'll go see if I can find out where he's hiding. You all gather a group to fight. We'll meet back here in an hour.

"I'm coming with you" Shadow stepped forward. Sonic nodded and the two hedgehogs ran off to find Metal Sonic.

**-Sonic and Shadow**

The two heroes were dashing through the forest, searching for the mechanical hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow, you have any clue where Metal might be?"

"I don't know Sonic, but we should try Eggman's old base. He might have taken it over since the good doctor is dead."

"Alright, but when we get there, don't go running in there alone"

"…"

"Shadow! I'm serious! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"When did I grow so soft Sonic?"

"What?"

"When did I grow so soft? Had I been like I was before, this wouldn't have happened. Back when I only took care of myself, no one could touch me. But ever since I met Tikal, I feel like I'm not the same. It's like I'm growing weaker. I almost lost Tikal and now Emily is kidnapped. I'm about to lose everything again and it's all my fault. I'm too weak!"

"Shadow…" Sonic couldn't finish his statement, considering the two hedgehogs arrived at the base. Their faces went pale as they stared at the scene before them. Eggman's base had a major upgrade. It looked more evil and had a dark feel to it. Deadly robots were standing guard while surrounding the entire base. What really disturbed Sonic and Shadow was the massive cannon sticking out of the base and it was aimed at the ground.

"Shadow…" Sonic whispered shakily "He's really gonna blow up the Earth"

"If he's using Emily, he can destroy the entire universe."

"We can't stop that. If Metal Sonic fires that thing, we're all done for."

"C'mon, we have to warn the others"

The two heroes ran off back to their team. Little did they know, they were being watched"

"So, Sonic and Shadow have found out my location? Well it doesn't matter. Let them bring reinforcements if they want to. I'll simply have my special forces slaughter them."

Metal Sonic flipped a switch and the lights came on. They shined on specially modeled robots who were turned off except one. His crimson eyes came one with a glare as his dark mechanical body glistened in the light.

"What is your command, Master?" the robot questioned

"Be on standby. Our enemies will be coming soon. Make sure the others are ready. We can't lose the infant. Do you understand…Metal Shadow?"

"Yes…Master"

**-Back With the Group**

Shadow and Sonic returned to everyone and revealed to them what they saw.

"How are we gonna fight against an army of robots?!" Amy cried

"We did it before and we'll do it again" Knuckles responded

"These robots are more deadly than last time" Shadow replied

"It doesn't matter. We need to get Emily back" Tails commented

"But how? Are we just going to storm the base?" Rouge asked

"That's exactly what we'll do. We'll destroy the base for good." Sonic answered

"Isn't that dangerous? Someone could get killed if we don't have an army" Tikal added

"I hope our friends show up soon" Cream squealed

"We're already here" a voice called out

Everyone turned around and saw a team standing a few feet away. Their expression changed from distraught to joy. Walking towards them was the pyrokinetic, Blaze the Cat, the justice seeker, Silver the Hedgehog, the oblivious but lovable, Big the Cat, the metallic and mighty E123 Omega, the water guardian, Chaos, and the chaotic detectives, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee.

"We heard you need help" Blaze commented, walking up to Sonic

"Yeah, we really could use it" Sonic replied, shaking her hand

"Well we have your back" Silver added

"Unit E123 Omega reporting for duty. Mission: Rescue Shadow and Tikal's infant commence"

"You seem ready to go Omega" Rouge responded

"He is, along with Chaos" Tikal noted, with the liquid guardian nodding in agreement

"Big, what are you doing here?" Tails questioned

"To help Cream. She called and said there was trouble" Big answered

"Yeah, big brother Big is reliable. He can help us" Cream cheered

"Big is a great ally. He's part of Team Rose" Amy announced

"We can help too" Charmy yelled

"We are Team Chaotix after all" Vector said confidently

"For some reason that worries me" Knuckles sighed

"Have faith Knuckles. We know the severity of this matter." Espio stated calmly

"Everyone, Tikal and I appreciate you all supporting us in this mission, but I must let you all know something first." Everyone turned towards Shadow. He walked away from the group before facing all of them. Shadow took a deep breath and sighed before continuing.

"Our enemy is Metal Sonic. He is ruthless and won't hesitate to kill you. He built an entire robot army that is like nothing you've ever faced before. Even worse, Metal Sonic has a cannon that can destroy the entire planet. If we don't rescue Emily and stop Metal Sonic…it's the end of us all. Now, I'm going no matter what, but you all don't have to. If you choose to back out, it's alright. I'll understand.

Everyone looked at each other and then back to Shadow. Sonic, Rouge, and Knuckles stepped forward.

"Shadow, does it look like we're going anywhere?" Knuckles asked with a grin

"You can't get rid of us that easily" Rouge responded

"We're friends. You don't have to do this alone. We're gonna make sure you don't lose anything else. We'll stand beside you" Sonic confirmed

"Do you all feel the same way?" Shadow looked at everyone else. They all nodded with fierce looks in their eyes. "In that case, let's go kick Metal Sonic's ass and get Emily back!"

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled in unison

Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald and held it in the air.

"Chaos Control!"

The group disappeared in a burst of light, ready for battle.

* * *

**Me: Well, what do you think?**

**Knuckles: Actually very interesting. Things are about to get serious**

**Sonic: How come you didn't have Shadow beat the shit out of Tails?!**

**Me: *pulls gun out and points at Sonic* Problem?**

**Sonic: I'll behave**

**Tails: Did you want me to get hurt Sonic?**

**Sonic: No, but its unfair that I'm the one who always gets abused**

**Shadow: Deal with it**

**Amy: I'm sorry you have to suffer so much Sonic**

**Me: I'm not. Anyway, I wanted to add that I took a quick break from this story to write a My Little Pony fanfic. It's called Some Things Never Change**

**Sonic: Wait...My Little Pony...*Snickers* You're a brony**

**Me: Pulls out sword and aims it Sonic's throat* Like I said, problem?**

**Sonic: Brony...good for you**

**Me: Yes, I'm a brony and I don't care who judges me. Anyway, please check out the story and let me know what you think**

**Tikal: If you wrote it, I'm sure it will be great**

**Me: That's sweet of you Tikal. Not like Sonic and Shadow.**

**Sonic: Don't compare me to Shadow. I'm way better than him**

**Shadow: Hey Sonic, you want to test that theory. *pulls out chainsaw***

**Sonic: WHY WON'T IT END?! *gets chased by Shadow***

**Me: I am content**

**Knuckles: That's just wrong**

**Me: Don't care. So, this chapter is done and I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapters may take a while to get out. I have the idea in my head but I don't have any details in between. Plus, school is crazy right now, so please don't be mad if you have to wait long for the next couple of chapters**

**Tails: Just don't make it a year**

**Me: It won't. Well readers, you know the deal. Please Read and Review, no flames, positive criticism. Thank you for staying with me. Later**

**Tikal: Uh oh, Shadow got Sonic**

**Knuckles: Pyraoh, he's gonna kill him**

**Me: No he won't. Shadow is just playing wit...Oh shit no he isn't *tackles Shadow***

**Shadow: Let me at him**

**Me: Sonic, quick run while you have to chance**

**Sonic: You don't have to tell me twice *runs off***

**Shadow: You sure know how to kill all the fun**


	9. Base Infiltration

**Me: *walks in with bruises and bandages* Hey peoples, I'm back with another chapter**

**Silver: Welcome back**

**Tails: What happened to you**

**Me: I don't know. All I remember is someone chasing me, telling me to update the story, and Shadow wouldn't help me**

**Shadow: Of course I wouldn't. I hate your guts**

**Me: Awww the feeling's mutual**

**Tikal: Are you ok?**

**Me: Yea, nothing I couldn't handle. Although remind me not to post a chapter without going into hiding**

**Amy: Why?**

**Me: Apparently, I hype people up so much, they want another chapter immediately**

**Sonic: Then stop making the story so hype**

**Me: Then stop running at the speed of sound**

**Sonic: ...Touche **

**Me: Anyway, the next chapter is here and ready for reading. Cream, please do the disclaimer**

**Cream: Sure thing. PyraohXBlaze does not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. They are owned by Sega**

* * *

Shadow and the team appeared before Eggman's base. They were far enough not to be spotted by the guards, but they could still feel the darkness emitting from it.

"Whoa, it seems like Metal Sonic has done some serious renovating" Knuckles commented grimly

"I'm getting a dark vibe from it" Silver noted

"Tails, I'm scared" Cream grabbed her boyfriend's arm

"Don't worry Cream, I'll protect you"

Rouge covered her mouth and quickly ran off to the side. Knuckles was instantly beside her.

"Rouge, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I think all this is just making me sick" Tikal cringed, knowing the truth about the ivory bat's state.

"Don't push yourself too hard Rouge" Shadow looked back at her. "You don't have to do this"

"I said I'm fine" Rouge replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice "I'm not leaving. I'm going to help you get Emily, just like I said I would"

Shadow gave her an intense stare before nodding and walking towards the base. He stood in the middle of the field, alerting the guards of his presence. They charged in, ready to destroy the intruder. Shadow channeled the energy around him before yelling

"Chaos Blast!"

The guard robots were reduced to scraps. The ebony hedgehog called the team with a wave of his hand. They all darted for the entrance, which Knuckles knocked down

"C'mon, let's take this place down" Shadow ran inside with his friends following. They didn't know they had eyes on them.

"Slaves…activate!" Metal Sonic commanded

"Yes Master" The army of robots glared their eyes

"We have intruders in the base. Find them and destroy them."

"As you command" The robots headed out of the door while Metal Sonic turned to his specially modeled machines and activated them. Their crimson blood-thirsty eyes appeared.

"It is time, Metal Shadow. Take your team and do what you do best"

"As you wish, Master." Metal Shadow replied and flew off. He was followed by blurs of red, yellow, pink, and white. Once he was alone, the azure metallic hedgehog turned towards the capsule which contained an infant echidna-hedgehog

"As for you, you're going to stay in there while I continue to absorb your energy. No one will be able to stop me once I charge the cannon. You will watch as I destroy your precious family"

Emily began crying, being scared of the metallic hedgehog. Her cries were unheard, however, due to her being in a soundproof container. Metal Sonic chuckled as he continued looking at the screens. He watched as Shadow and the others ventured through the base.

Meanwhile, Shadow and the crew were running from a horde of robots that spotted them. Shadow, Tails, and Espio threw their Chaos Spears, Energy Cannons, and shurikens at them. No matter how many they fired, the horde never shrunk. Chaos then stood still, letting the others pass him. They stopped and noticed his back was now facing them.

"Chaos, what are you doing?!" Tikal cried

Chaos simply looked back and nodded. He then fired multiple torrents of water at the robots. The ones that fell were soon replaced with more. Chaos continued to unleashed his onslaught, locking himself in place.

"Chaos, we have to go. You can't keep going like this" the peach echidna called out

"I cannot" Chaos replied while a light blue aura enveloped him

"What?! How is he talking?!" Sonic exclaimed

"It's telepathy. He's communicating through his mind" The red echidna answered

"Knuckles is right. I am using telepathy to say you must go on without me"

"No, we're not leaving you behind!" Shadow declined

"Yes, we came together and we'll leave together" Cream added

"I understand your feelings, but you must go and save the child. She is the top priority"

"Damn it" Shadow gritted his teeth, knowing he was right "You better come back Chaos! I mean it!"

"I intend to" The water guardian replied back "These insufficient robots will not stop me"

Shadow nodded as he called everyone to keep going. They all looked back at Chaos before taking off. Rouge was the last one to run but stopped when she saw Tikal still standing there.

"Tikal…" Rouge whispered

"Chaos…why?" Tikal cried

"Go Tikal. Go save your daughter." Chaos responded

"But…"

"I will be behind you…I hope. If not…it was a pleasure being your friend"

"Why are you talking as if…" Tikal's eyes widened at the realization "Chaos…no"

Chaos didn't answer. He continued destroying the robots. Sparks and robotic pieces flew everywhere.

"Tikal, we have to go" Rouge grabbed Tikal's arm and started pulling her away "I know you don't want to lose anyone, but have faith in him. He'll be fine"

"…" Tikal choked on her words and look at Chaos. She put her head down and ran with Rouge. Chaos looked back at her one last time, silently saying goodbye. He then focused on continuing his attack.

Rouge and Tikal ran as fast as they could. They saw the group ahead of them just a minute away. Rouge let out a breath of relief and tried to catch up, but found herself more tired than she expected. Tikal noticed this and signaled the exhausted bat to slow down.

"Rouge, you have to take it easy"

"Take it easy? Tikal, we're trying to get your daughter back. Taking it easy went out the window a long time ago."

"You don't understand. If you keep this up, you'll do too much damage."

"Too much damage? I'm fine Tikal! Stop worrying about me!"

"Not you…I mean your baby"

Rouge almost tripped when she heard her

"My…what?"

"Your baby…you're pregnant Rouge"

"…How long have you known?" Rouge asked, feeling a little annoyed

"Since Cream offered to baby-sit"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought you would want to find out on your own, not just being told"

Rouge sighed, realizing she was right. Being told that she was pregnant would have ruined the discovery.

"Does Knuckles know?" she asked quietly

"I doubt it. I haven't told him. Only Shadow and Ms. Vanilla know"

"And now I'm in a battle to the death with a child in tow"

"Rouge…" Tikal grabbed the ivory bat's hand "I promise you…Shadow and I won't let anything happen to you or your baby. We'll protect you, but you need to tell Knuckles"

"…You're right. I do need to tell him. When we get to the next location, I'll tell him…but for now, I'll take it easy"

"Thank you" Tikal sighed with relief. They caught up with the group and ran until they entered a spacious room labeled Section 4. Looking around, the group noticed the room was dim and decorated with chrome. Deactivated and destroyed robots lied in each corner, but their dull eyes stared at everyone.

"This place is so creepy" Blaze stated

"Yeah, there's an eerie feeling to this place" Sonic added

"I'm scared" Cream squealed

"There's nothing to fear Cream, we're all here" Amy replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice

Rouge pulled on Knuckles's arm to indicate her need to talk. The scarlet echidna drifted away from the group to talk privately.

"What's wrong Rouge? Everything okay?"

Knuckie, sweetie…I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Knuckles…I'm p…"

"Threat detected!" Omega shouted. A dagger flew out of the darkness and was heading toward Rouge. Knuckles saw it coming and jumped in front of her. Before it could pierce his flesh, a kunai flew out and knocked the dagger out of the way.

"Thanks Espio" Knuckles sighed with relief

"Don't thank me yet" Espio threw multiple shurikens into the dark corner. A white blur darted out and landed before the group. They all gasped when they saw the form of their attacker.

She was chrome white with red eyes. Her wings were sharp and covered in spikes. Her hands were long talons, made for tearing flesh. The blades known as her feet were in a fighting position. The crimson metallic eyes glared at their prey.

"No way…Metal Sonic was capable of this?" Silver exclaimed

"He made a robot version of…" Amy stuttered

"Me…" Rouge finished

"I am Metal Rouge" the mechanical bat started with a low feminine voice "You are all my prey. I will hunt each of you down and destroy you all. Prepare to meet your demise"

Metal Rouge jumped back into the shadows. A minute later, five daggers flew out , ready to hit the gang. Espio once again intercepted them with his shurikens.

"Everyone, she is a creature of stealth. Please allow me to take care of her while you continue your mission"

"C'mon Espio, not you too" Knuckles retorted

"I can handle this Knuckles"

"Not by yourself" Vector took a stand next to the purple chameleon. "We're in this together"

"Yeah, we're the Chaotix after all" Charmy cheered, hovering over Vector's shoulder

"Heh…" Espio smirked "I wouldn't want it any other way"

"You guys keep going and find Emily. We'll take care of this metalhead" Vector responded

Shadow stared at the trio. Their backs were facing him, but he could tell they wore intense looks on their faces

"You guys…I really appreciate this" Shadow finally said "Let's go!"

"Hmm…separating yourselves so you can rescue the infant without delay" a high robotic voice called out "An impressive strategy, but foolish none the less"

"Who is that?" Tikal questioned

"Probably another robot waiting to be destroyed" Sonic growled

A yellow blur crashed in front of the group. Out of the dust, all they could see were red intense robotic eyes. When they could get a good look at the new challenger, they looked at Tails with shock.

Standing before them was a robotic fox with a chrome yellow coat. It was fitted with two long tails that were pointed and sharp. It also had a talons and a jet booster on its back. The group were forced to stare into the maniacal crimson eyes of this new foe just like Metal Rouge.

"A robotic copy…of me?!" The young fox stuttered

"No, a copy implies we are similar. I am Mecha Tails, a better, more competent version of you. Now that the introductions are out of the way…die!"

Mecha Tails zipped in front of Cream and Amy. They only had enough time to gasp as the robotic fox raised his metallic tails, about to pierce their hearts. Sonic and Tails grabbed their girlfriends in time to avoid the fatal blow.

"We need to move now!" Sonic yelled. Everyone ran down the only available passage leaving the Chaotix with the two robots

"How boring. I despise chasing after my prey." Mecha Tails responded before following Sonic and the others.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Charmy asked silently, dodging a dagger in the nick of time

"Charmy, focus on your own safety for now. They will be fine" Espio retorted

"Okay Team Chaotix, let's take out this robo bat." Vector shouted. The trio charged towards Metal Rouge, who chuckled at her prey. She leaped in the air and flew straight into them.

Meanwhile, Sonic and the gang were running from Mecha Tails down the passageway. They would have kept going, but they came across a situation. There was a fork ahead and they had no idea which way to go. As the group stopped to make a plan, Tails became lost in his own thoughts. He alerted everyone with a loud sigh.

"What's wrong buddy?" Sonic asked his best friend

"Tails, are you o…" Cream was interrupted by Tails's lips crashing into hers.

"Uh Tails, is now really the time for that?" Knuckles commented

"Probably not, but I may not get another chance to do it again"

"What do you mean?" Cream watched as Tails walked to the back of the group with his back to them.

"I mean, you all go down the left passageway. I'll go down the right one and fight Mecha Tails"

"Tails…NO!" the little rabbit retorted "I'm not going to lose you too"

"I agree with her Tails" Sonic added "You need to come with us"

"Sonic…my entire life…I needed to be helped or saved. Not once did I have the power to defend anyone without relying on you or Knuckles or Shadow. This whole situation is my fault and I need to fix it."

"Tails, don't be foolish" Tikal jumped in "Shadow and I don't blame you for Emily's capture. You don't have to do this"

"You're right Tikal. I don't have to…I need to…I want to. I'm going to prove to you all…to Metal Sonic,…to myself, that I am capable of protecting the ones I love"

Sonic gritted his teeth. He was about to say something, but Knuckles's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Knuckles put his head down sadly.

"Fine…but Tails, you better come back alive"

"…I will"

"What?! Mr. Sonic, you're letting him go?!"

"Cream, as much as I don't want to…it's his decision"

"B-but…" The little rabbit fell silent. Her ears covered her teary eyes. Big patted her head. She looked up at him with sadness. The violet cat could only give her a sympathetic look.

"He's already made up his mind Cream"

"…"

"Cream…" Tails began "I'm sorry, but I…"

"MILES!" Cream shouted. Everyone was surprised to hear her call Tails by his actual name. "When you beat that jerk, you better come back to me!"

Tails stood there shocked for a moment before a smile crept on his face.

"You got it. I love you Cream"

"I love you too Miles"

Cream ran up and kissed her boyfriend again with more passion. Her arms tightened around his neck, not wanting to let go of him. With tears falling down her face, she finally let go and walked to the group.

"Big, please watch over Cream for me"

"Of course Tails. I'll always protect her" The brotherly cat nodded

The group gave Tails their solemn looks before nodding and heading down the left passageway. Cream looked back one more time at the fox who stole her heart.

"Don't worry Cream, I'll be back soon"

'…I hope' Tails thought silently

Once his friends were out of sight, Tails turned around and waited for his metallic counterpart. In the blink of an eye, he stood before him. They stared intensely at each other.

"So the meat shield decided to sacrifice his life for his pathetic friends?" Mecha Tails mocked

"I'm not sacrificing anything. I want to fight you myself"

"How admirable"

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're scared. Well, you are an insufficient robot after all."

"You'll pay for that insult, you weakling." Mecha Tails replied "Fine, I'll fight you and tear out your beating heart. Lead the way"

Tails ran down the right passage with Mecha Tails following behind. They reached a room labeled Sector 5. Upon entry, Tails looked around quickly before standing in the middle. There was no difference from the previous room aside from the electrical wires surging on the walls. The chrome yellow fox stood before his flesh covered double.

"So you want this to be your grave?"

"I'm not dying here, but I'll be sure to use your parts and turn you into a toaster."

"Hmph a toaster you say. I don't find that amusing. I'll be sure to rip out that tongue of yours"

"You're not going to doing anything! I'll prove, here and now, that I'm strong enough to destroy you"

"Ha, now that's funny!" Mecha Tails charged at the young fox as Tails braced himself for the assault.

Shadow and the others reached Sector 3 after Tails's departure. The room was completely empty. It felt suspicious, but everyone was distracted by the loss of Tails. Sonic and Cream took it the hardest. Poor little Cream hadn't let go of Big and Amy's hands, fighting back her tears since the separation of her beloved fox. Sonic, on the other hand, had distanced himself from the group. He developed a grim yet serious look on his face. Shadow noticed and walked over to him.

"Sonic…I…"

"I don't want to hear it" Sonic interrupted "It's taking every ounce of strength in my body not to run back and help him. If you apologize for what just happened, I might lose my resolve to let him fight"

Shadow only nodded as he gave his friend space. He walked towards Tikal, who grabbed his hand.

"Is Sonic going to be alright?" She asked, worried about the blue hedgehog

"He just needs some time alone. We need to get Emily and fast before we lose everyone."

"Yes, I'm tired of seeing our friends sacrificing themselves for us"

"Agreed. Let's keep moving" Shadow signaled to the group and began walking towards the exit. Suddenly, two giant guard robots landed before them. They were gray, buff, and were half the size of the room. **(Picture the big robots that could shoot their arms in Sonic 06)**.

"Where did they come from?!" Knuckles shouted

"They came out from the ceilings" Blaze replied

Everyone jumped out of the way of the debris falling. The guard robots took that time to aim and fire their guns at them. The group looked on with fear as the robots fired upon them.

"I got this!" a voice hollered

Silver jumped in front of everyone. Using his psychokinesis, he stopped all the bullets flying in his direction. He then threw them back to their owners. The robots shielded themselves from the blow.

"Blaze! Now!" Silver turned to the lavender cat. Blaze darted in the air towards the robot duo. Igniting her leg, she gave one a fiery kick in the face. She twirled around and kicked the other in the opposite direction. When Blaze landed, Silver joined her and stood together, back to back.

"Sonic, Shadow, you must continue without us" Blaze exclaimed

"Silver…Blaze…you too?" Tikal replied silently

"We have to if you want to save your child" Silver commented

"Are you sure you two can handle them?" Amy asked, worried about her friends

"As long as I have Blaze by my side, I'm sure we'll be fine" Silver didn't realize the blush he just put on the cat's muzzle

"I-idiot" Blaze said under her breath

"You guys…we are truly in your debt" Shadow stated

"What are friends for?" Blaze smiled "Now go!"

Everyone ran past them and headed out the exit. Sonic and Shadow stopped and looked back at the cat and hedgehog combination. They gave the two hedgehogs a thumbs up. Sonic and Shadow slowly turned away and caught up with the group. When everyone was gone, Blaze and Silver turned back to their opponents, who had recovered and were ready for Round 2.

"Blaze, you know you don't have to do this. You can save yourself and escape with the others"

"Silver…I'm not leaving you to die. Y-you're too important to me"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Silver replied, causing Blaze to facepalm and blush furiously

"You're so naïve!" Blaze screamed as she place her back on Silver's and grabbed his hand. "I mean…you are the one I cannot live without"

Silver gripped her hand and chuckled

"Now you tell me this?"

"Better now than never I suppose"

"True. So let's try to stay alive okay"

"Agreed"

"And Blaze?"

"Yes Silver?"

"I love you too"

"…Idiot" Silver and Blaze charged their opponents. Prepared to fight for their survival and their future together.

The group was running down a corridor, looking for the closest way to get to Emily. Everyone was feeling gloomy however. The group was so much smaller than it was from the start. Too many of their friends decided to sacrifice their lives for this mission.

"Amy, do you think everyone is okay?" Cream squeaked

"I don't know Cream" The rose hedgehog answered "I hope they're all okay"

"They are!" Sonic replied with his voice raised. Everyone except Shadow, who was running beside Sonic, looked at him. "We didn't lose anyone. Our friends are alive and fighting strong so that they can catch up with us"

"He's right" Shadow added "They aren't going down that easily. We have to stay strong and do what we can to win"

Everyone nodded with an intense look on their faces. They all raced towards the next room, unaware of the mechanical eyes constantly watching them.

* * *

**Me: Well, what's your opinion**

**Knuckles: This is heavy man. Why is everyone jumping into fights**

**Me: Cause they have to**

**Tikal: Please tell me everyone is safe**

**Me: Won't find out until later chapters**

**Tails: I hope you don't make us suffer through any pain like you HAVE BEFORE**

**Me: ...Now I wouldn't do that**

**Rouge: You're a terrible liar**

**Me: And you're beautiful**

**Rouge: ...*jumps at me while being held back by Knuckles* Say that again, I'll kick your ass**

**Knuckles: Pyraoh lay off**

**Me: She called me a liar!**

**Cream: Could you try to be nice**

**Me: ...But it's hard**

**Cream: Please**

**Me: *sigh* I'm...sorry Rouge**

**Rouge: I accept your apology. Just don't let it happen again**

**Me: Yeah whatever**

**Rouge: what was that?**

**Me: Nothing...nothing**

**Blaze: So how long do we have to wait for the next chapter**

**Me: Most likely a while cause it's getting hectic for me. Again I won't have the time to write frequently like I have before**

**Sonic: Maybe next time you won't make Shadow a depressing downer**

**Shadow: Wanna run that by me again *pulls out dual daggers***

**Sonic: Fuck my life *runs away being chased***

**Me: I never get tired of seeing this**

**Silver: I think the fans enjoy it too.**

**Me: I'm glad they do. So people please Read and Review. No Flames. Positive Criticism Only.**

**Tails: By the way, what's up with the robot power rangers**

**Me: You know what, I thought the same thing coming up with the idea. It's something I put in the story to mix it up a bit**

**Shadow: Things are getting serious though**

**Me: And it's not going to be any easier for you all**

**Amy: Just great**

**Big: Where's Froggy?**

**Me: Where the hell did he come from?**

**Blaze: Just don't ask**

**Me: Anyway, I'll be writing another MLP story. This time, it will consist of my OC, Nova Blaze. I'll put up his info later. So look for to the new chapter to this and the new story. It will take some time, but I promise you, it will happen soon. So until next time my friends.**

**Tails: Uhh, I think Sonic needs our help again**

**Me: Are you serious**

**Silver: Shadow is going to catch him soon**

**Me: *sigh* fine *pulls out tranquilizer gun***

**Tikal: What are you going to do with that?**

**Me: Just gonna have a friendly talk with Shadow about going to sleep for a while **

**Tikal: Oh dear, this isn't going to end well *watches me shoot Shadow***

**Shadow: DID YOU JUST SHOOT ME?!**

**Me: *runs away* SONIC, SAVE YOURSELF HE'S CRAZY**

**Sonic: NO DON'T LEAVE ME**


	10. To Each His Own Battle

**Me: And I am back...now time to get chewed out**

**Shadow: You're damn right it's time to get chewed out**

**Rouge: What happened?! You forgot about us?!**

**Me: And if I did?**

**Omega: Loading missiles**

**Me: Okay okay no. I didn't forget about you**

**Sonic: What the heck took you so long then?**

**Me: Look, I was busy. Like I said before, I had final exams to take care of so I didn't have time to write the outline of the story**

**Cream: What about after?**

**Me: You see...I started, but then I kinda lost my drive to write. I couldn't think of how to continue the story**

**Blaze: So you just decided to enjoy the summer, while everyone waited impatiently for the next chapter?**

**Me: *picks nose* pretty much**

**Omega: Missile lock-on**

**Me: WHOA! Easy there big guy. C'mon, I'm here now so can't we just get on with the next chapter**

**Tails: Go right ahead. We've all waited enough**

**Sonic: Stop delaying**

**Me: Geez, that's all I hear. You all sound like a broken record. Chaotix...disclaimer please. I'm getting a headache**

**Espio: Hmph, very well. PyraohXBlaze does not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co.**

**Vector: They are all owned by Sega**

**Charmy: Enjoy the chapter everybody. Hey, Pyraoh, how much is our payment?**

**Me: What is this payment you speak of?**

* * *

The group found themselves still running down a corridor, trying to figure out Metal Sonic's location. They were determined to put an end to the mechanical hedgehog's madness.

"Omega" Shadow called "Can your scanners detect where Metal Sonic is?"

"I cannot" The huge robot replied "My scanners are being jammed"

"That bastard was ready for us" Knuckles hissed

"It doesn't matter" Sonic interjected "We'll just find him the old fashioned way and take down whoever gets in our way"

"Right!" They all replied in unison. Cream then noticed a sign

"Everyone look" Everyone stopped and looked at what the little rabbit was pointing at. "It says Sector 2"

"We were at Sector 3 when we separated from Silver and Blaze" Amy mentioned

"Then let's go this way" Shadow led the group down the hallway and went through the doors leading to Sector 2.

The room, like the others, was dim and painted chrome. The only difference was a pink creature standing in the middle of the room with its back facing everyone.

"Come on, not another one" Rouge complained "Who did he make a copy of this time?"

"Don't tell me…" Sonic started. They all got a better look at the robot before turning to Amy

"That bastard!" Amy spat through gritted teeth. "He made a copy of…"

"Hi!" The pink robot shouted with a high, glass shattering voice "I'm Metal Amy. I've been waiting for you"

Metal Amy turned around to reveal her face. She was chrome pink with the same flesh-ripping talons as the others. She also had a metallic version of Amy's dress and her own Piko Piko hammer, which seemed to have coated with spikes. The most disturbing thing about Metal Amy, however, was her face. Her eyes were red like the others, but for some reason, they looked more menacing and haunting. It was like the robot had lost her sanity. Her mouth was wide and turned into a smile. Her teeth were pointy and sharp, really making Metal Amy look demented. **(Picture Cheshire Cat smile with sharp teeth)**.

"What the hell is she?" Knuckles whispered

"I'm your executioner" Metal Amy spread her arms and fired multiple missiles at the group. They all separated and jumped out of the way.

"Careful everyone. She's dangerous" Sonic shouted

"I'm not dangerous. I'm having fun" Metal Amy responded from behind the blue hedgehog. She knocked him into the ground with a quick brush of her hand.

"How did she get behind me" He noticed the robotic hedgehog's legs had turned into jet boosters.

"Sonic! You have to move from there!" Tikal cried as their enemy began flying rapidly towards her target

I wonder how you'll look after I smash you into ground hedgehog" The insane robot prepped her hammer, spikes popping out further, ready to impale the blue hero. Sonic was frozen, waiting for his demise. It never came however, the spikes stopping an inch short from their target.

"Sonic, hurry and run" A voice grunted

"Amy…" The rose hedgehog had used her hammer to keep her counterpart from killing her boyfriend. Tikal and Knuckles ran up and helped Sonic up, taking him away from the two Amys.

"No one hurts Sonic" Amy growled, pushing her robotic self back

"I wasn't gonna hurt him. Just mutilate him and watch his blood spray across the room" Amy gritted her teeth as she charged the mechanical hedgehog, slamming her into the wall.

"I'll take care of her" Amy replied confidently "You all go on ahead"

"Stop it Amy!" Sonic interjected "I'm not leaving you here alone"

"She's not alone. She has us" Cream and Big stepped forward and stood by Amy's side

"Cream, it's too dangerous for you" Rouge shouted

"Tails is sacrificing his life in his own battle. Why can't I do the same?"

"Cream, Vanilla will kill us if something happens to you" Knuckles persuaded

"That's why I'm here" Big cheered dumbly "I'll protect them"

"Big, I appreciate it, but Amy and Cream aren't staying here" Sonic argued

"Yes we are Sonic. Nothing you say is going to stop us" Amy started walking towards her opponent, only to feel her arm being held back.

"Please Amy…don't go" Sonic choked out. He looked up to see Amy looking in his direction sadly. She turned her head forward again, obviously fighting back tears. "Fine, I won't stop you Amy"

"Thank you"

"I just need to know one thing"

"What is it Sonic?"

"These fights may be our last and we may never see each other again. There are a lot of things that need to be said"

"Then say them when we come back"

"I know, but I'm tired of waiting for this. I should have asked you this a long time ago."

"…"

"Amy, if we make it out of this, will you marry me and be my wife?" Sonic hadn't taken his eyes off of the rose hedgehog. He stood there waiting for an answer, not caring about his friends who were watching him. Amy started shuddering before she turned around to face her beloved. She wore a bright smile with tears falling down her face.

"Sonic, I've been waiting for you to ask me that ever since I first met you. Of course I will"

The two hedgehogs shared a passionate kiss, not wanting to part. Once they finally separated, Amy rejoined the other members of Team Rose. Sonic stepped back with his group.

"Big, please protect them. Cream, stay safe. Amy, be careful.

"You got it Sonic" Amy replied as the others nodded

With everything said and done, the group of Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, and Tikal took off to find Emily. Sonic took one last look back at Amy, who was looking back at him, mouthing an 'I love you.' While his doubt didn't disappear, he felt a little better and he gave her a slight smile. Once they were out of sight, Amy turned back towards the hole in the wall.

"Well, this is it" Amy commented "Cream, Big, are you two ready?"

"Yes"

"Ready"

Suddenly, Metal Amy appeared from the hole, unfazed, but something was different. Her eyes burned more red and looked haunting. The robot's stare looked as if it were stealing the souls of Team Rose.

"You hit me and let my play-thing get away" Metal Amy replied icily "I'm going to make sure there's nothing left of you"

"Bring it on" Amy shouted, finding out she regretted her words. The chrome rose hedgehog opened compartments on her body. Weapons ranging from chainsaws, to bats with nails in them, to swords.

"I'm going to have fun draining you of every ounce of blood"

Metal Amy charged the team. Cream began to feel fear, but continued to hold her ground. Big got into a defensive stance, ready to protect his friends. Amy was processing what she had gotten herself and the others into. She hardened her face, but still looked nervous.

"I'd hate to admit it, but I think we might be in over our heads"

Sonic's legs pushed him harder than ever before. He began to speed ahead of the group. The look in his eyes showed he was suppressing his rage.

"Sonic, slow down" Knuckles called out "We need to stick together"

"Yeah, look how well that's turning out" Sonic spat

"Sonic, I know you're upset about Amy, but please calm down" Tikal pleaded

"How can I relax?! Everyone is disappearing before my eyes!"

Sonic ran off ahead, focused on finding Metal Sonic. Shadow and Knuckles picked up Tikal and Rouge while Omega turned on his boosters. They raced after the blue blur, finding a path that led to a room labeled Sector 2. Sonic stopped in the middle of the room and looked around

"Dammit, these rooms all look the same. I feel like we're getting nowhere"

"Sonic!" Shadow growled at his friend "Why the hell are you running off like that"

"Because this whole thing with Metal Sonic needs to end. I knew it was going to be bad, not like this."

"I know that and I don't like it either. All of our friends, sacrificing their lives just to help me and Tikal. That's why I'm putting an end to this. So no one has to sacrifice themselves anymore"

"Sonic, Shadow" Rouge stepped up "Everyone left on their own accord. They all know what's at risk here. Just have faith in them"

The two hedgehogs stared at the bat before sighing

"You're right" Shadow admitted

"Yeah, sorry" Sonic gave in

"Good, now let's…"

"ROUGE WATCH OUT!" Knuckles shouted as he ran towards his fiancée. His fist collided with another's. He stopped his enemy just in the nick of time. Rouge jumped behind Knuckles, startled at how close she was to death.

"What is it this time?" Tikal complained

"A copy of me, that's what" Knuckles eyed the robot before him

Standing in front of the echidna was a chrome crimson robotic version of himself. His arms were bigger than the original's but both of their heights remained the same. The robot's fist were coated with spikes, ready to pound his prey.

"Mecha Knuckles, I can't remember the last time I fought you. You look different."

"Of course" Mecha Knuckles replied in a deep, gruff voice "Master has upgraded me so that I can destroy you"

"Looks like he wasted his time. I beat you before and I'll do it again"

"I doubt that, Knuckles the echidna" Mecha Knuckles leaped towards the scarlet knucklehead. Knuckles grabbed Rouge and dodged the attack. He noticed a crater formed where the mechanical fist connected with the ground. Omega pulled out his machine guns and fired at the enemy. Mecha Knuckles simply stood where he was, unharmed by the mighty robot's assault. He charged Omega and Tikal, who hadn't ran to the other side with her husband. Fortunately, Omega grabbed her in time and jumped over the charge. He landed safely next to Knuckles

"Tikal, go over with Shadow and leave him to me" Knuckles exclaimed "Get out through that door"

"Knuckles, you can't" Rouge cried

"Omega, we need you to unlock this door" Shadow shouted "It needs a code to open it. Can you hack it?"

"Affirmative" The bulky robot walked to the ebony hedgehog

"Rouge come on!" Sonic called

"I'm not leaving Knuckles"

"Rouge, go with them, I'll be fine"

"No!"

"Rouge…even if something happens to me, as long as you live, it's o…

"NO IT'S NOT FINE! YOU NEED TO LIVE TOO!" Rouge's outburst surprised everyone. Even Mecha Knuckles became intrigued to see this event play out

"Why won't you let me go? I'm trying to protect you"

"STOP TRYING TO PROTECT ME AND COME WITH ME! I NEED YOU"

"Tell him Rouge" Tikal said silently before running over to Shadow

"Tell me what?" Knuckles turned to face his beloved

"You're…going to be…a father" Rouge replied between sobs, feeling relieved that she finally told Knuckles what she had been dying to tell him. The echidna was shocked by this news. Everything made sense to him now. Her sickness, her behavior, her emotions, all because she was pregnant with his child.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Knuckles finally spoke

"I just found out today. After Chaos stayed behind. I tried to tell you, but we were interrupted"

"Guys, quick come on" Shadow yelled, successfully opening the door thanks to Omega

"Okay Rouge, you win" Rouge's face lit up, her fear of losing the one she loved subsiding

"I've waited long enough" Mecha Knuckles interrupted "If you think I will allow you to leave here alive, then you are dead wrong"

Knuckles ignored him and kissed Rouge, holding her close to him. She was confused by his actions but didn't complain. The scarlet echidna then turned to his robotic doppelganger.

"Sorry" Knuckles started "But I've made up my mind"

In one swift motion, Knuckles grabbed the ivory bat's arm and threw her towards the exit.

"Sonic! Shadow! Catch her!"

The two hedgehogs were stunned to see Rouge flying over to them uncontrollably. Fortunately, they regained composure and caught her.

"Knuckles, what the hell are you thinking?!" Sonic complained. He looked up just in time to see the echidna run towards the left of the door. Knuckles punched the locking mechanism, sealing the door for good. Rouge, recovering from her flight, ran up to the now locked door and banged on it

"Damn it Knuckles! You asshole!"

"I'm sorry Rouge, but I have to do this"

"Knuckles…what am I supposed to do? I need you"

"Be strong. Not only for yourself, but for our child. Be the amazing mother I know you will be."

Rouge sat there crying with her palm still against the door. She could've sworn she could feel Knuckles's warmth from the other side. It was as if there was nothing separating them. Before she could say anything else, the door began to protrude by her head. Rouge, being startled, looked down and saw blood seep out.

"Knuckles…" Rouge whispered, tears starting to form "KNUCKLES! ANSWER ME!"

Getting no response, the poor bat began banging on the door. Sonic was trying his best to pry her away.

"Rouge, we need to go"

"I can't leave him! He's hurt or worse…he could be…"

"This is Knuckles we're talking about. That knucklehead won't go down that easily. It's just like you said. We have to have faith in him"

Rouge continued shedding tears, not wanting to leave but knowing Sonic was right. Tikal came over and hugged her friend, her own tears raining down.

"C'mon Rouge, we need to go. We can't stay here. The longer we waste time, the longer Knuckles is in there alone. As soon as we rescue Emily and stop Metal Sonic, I promise you, we'll come back for Knuckles"

Rouge let out weak sobs before finally nodding and peeling herself away from the door. Shadow could only watch as his best friend cried tears he had no right to stop. He decided to hurry and take the lead. Sonic and Omega were behind him and being followed by Tikal and Rouge. They ran into a room labeled Sector 1 and were greeted by a familiar room.

"We're tired of this routine" Shadow shouted "I know you're hiding in here somewhere"

"Very well, if you want to rush your deaths" a dark yet calm voice called as a figure teleported into the center of the room "Then I will be happy to comply with your wishes"

Before them stood a metallic version of Shadow, identical to him just as Metal Sonic is identical to Sonic. He gave the group an intense stare as he took a battle stance

"Lemme guess" Sonic started "You must be Metal Shadow"

"So Metal Sonic has the gall to make a pathetic copy of me?"

"The only thing pathetic here are your attempts to rescue that worthless infant"

A Chaos Spear darted past Metal Shadow's head. "Call my daughter that again. I dare you"

"…Worthless. Infant"

Shadow would have dashed straight for his metallic counterpart, but someone was holding him back. When he looked back angrily to see who was stopping him, his face returned to its original state. Holding onto his wrist was Tikal, wearing a very livid expression on her face. She then slowly walked in front of her husband.

"Shadow, you go on ahead and defeat Metal Sonic." Tikal growled, not taking her eyes off of her opponent. "He's mine"

"Tikal, you know I can't leave you here"

"This is not up for discussion Shadow. No one disrespects my child and we are running out of time. It's up to you to save her."

"…Tikal…"

"Don't worry about her Shadow, cause she's not alone" Rouge stepped forward "I'm staying with her"

"Rouge, you can't in your condition" Sonic attempted to interfere

"Sorry Sonic, but I can't sit by and let one of my best friends fight alone like this. I'm doing exactly what Knuckles wanted me to do. I'm being strong"

Shadow stared at Rouge, then to Tikal. He finally let out a sigh. He embraced his wife from behind.

"I want you two to be careful. I'm leaving this with you" Shadow pulled out his green Chaos Emerald "Take this and use it."

"Won't you need it?"

"I'll be fine without it. Omega, stay here and protect them"

"Affirmative" The powerful robot replied, loading his guns

"Shadow, I'm going with you" Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder "I owe Metal Sonic"

"No problem with me. Tikal, you know I love you. I'll see you when I come back…with our child"

"I love you too. I know you'll bring her back safely."

The ebony hedgehog nodded as he and Sonic ran past Metal Shadow to the exit. The mechanical robot seemed unfazed as the two hedgehogs sped out of the room to fight his master. He then retook his battle stance as his glare fell upon Tikal, Rouge, and Omega.

"Hey, you didn't attack them. Why did you let them go by you?" Rouge questioned

"Because it didn't matter if I stopped them or not. All of you will be destroyed, either by my master's hand or mine.

"We're not going to let that happen." Tikal exclaimed as she charged the robot hedgehog "We will defeat you"

"Omega let's back her up"

"Of course" Omega and Rouge charged behind Tikal. The trio prepped their attacks, determined to support Shadow.

Sonic and Shadow ran down a straight hallway. A sign showed them it was the way to Metal Sonic's lab. Metal Sonic had to be there along with Emily. They were going to end this once and for all.

"Sonic, are you ready for this?"

"You bet. For the first time, I'm tired of running. I want to pummel Metal Sonic into nothing but nuts and bolts. Everyone has sacrificed themselves to save Emily. Chaos, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Tails, Silver, Blaze, Big, Cream, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, and Tikal. They're all counting on us to defeat Metal Sonic and I refuse to let any of them down!"

"I couldn't have said it any better myself" Shadow replied with a smirk "By the way, I felt I should address something"

"What is it?"

"Why propose to Amy now? It doesn't seem like you"

"Shadow my friend, times have changed. I've spent years running from that girl. Never telling her how I truly felt. Now that the things have become this bad, I don't want to live or die with regrets. Knowing that I made Amy happy and told her how I felt, I'm also happy. The only thing I have to do now is to make it reality or die trying."

"Well, let's go save Emily and defeat that sadistic bastard."

Shadow and Sonic sped up until they came to a door. They leaped into the air and kicked the door down simultaneously. Upon entry, they were greeted by Metal Sonic, who was working on the machine that was attached to Emily. The poor echidna-hedgehog was trapped in her capsule, crying and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Well look what we have here. If it isn't Shadow and Sonic. How may I help you?"

"No more games Metal!" Sonic shouted "You know why we're here. Give us Emily"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I still need her for my plans"

"To Hell with your plans and to Hell with all this talking! I'm going to turn you into scrap metal!"

"Is that a threat, you despicable waste of flesh and bone?"

"No, it's a promise." Shadow growled "I'll destroy you once and for all"

"Then come at me fools" Metal Sonic began flying towards the two hedgehogs. Shadow and Sonic dashed at the insane robot, the fate of the world and Emily resting in their hands.

* * *

**Me: So, what do you think?**

**Knuckles: That...was intense**

**Rouge: What is wrong with you?**

**Me: You mean today or in general?**

**Amy: You have serious problems**

**Me: That's what the doctors tell me**

**Sonic: WHAT?!**

**Me: Moving on!**

**Tikal: You know the fans are gonna be mad at you for doing this.**

**Me: Why?**

**Cream: You left them on a cliffhanger again**

**Me: Don't worry, it won't last**

**Tikal: What do you mean?**

**Me: Well, because so many people love this story and want me to continue it. I decided to give them a gift**

**Shadow: An aneurysm?**

**Me: No, my furry friend. I am going to give everyone another chapter with no wait**

**Knuckles: IMPOSSIBLE! YOU NEVER DO THAT**

**Me: Hey, fuck you too Knuckles**

**Tikal: Pyraoh! Language please. Cream is here**

**Me: ...Fine. Anyway, that's what I been doing. Working on the next chapter, along with a new story**

**Sonic: That My Little Pony story? *snicker***

**Me: *pulls out scythe* Why do you test my patience Sonic**

**Sonic: I didn't say anything! You're still manlier than Shadow**

**Shadow: You never change Faker *takes scythe***

**Sonic: PLEASE NO *gets chased by Shadow***

**Me: Ahhh this pleases me. Anyway, please read and review. Positive criticism and no flames. See you next chapter**

**Tails: So how long is it gonna take for the next chapter to be done? A week?**

**Me: Geez stop bitching. It's not gonna be long. As a matter of fact, it's gonna take one second**

**Rouge: Yeah right**

**Me: I'm serious, watch**


	11. Struggle To Survive: Death Is Imminent

**Me: See, I told you.**

**Rouge: I can't believe it's here so soon**

**Tails: I'm seeing it and I can't believe**

**Me: Bite me**

**Sonic: Guys help! Shadow's still chasing me!**

**Me: ...Suffer for all I care**

**Sonic: DAMMIT!**

**Shadow: GET BACK HERE BASTARD!**

**Amy: Run Sonic**

**Sonic: THERE'S NOTHING ELSE I CAN DO BUT RUN**

**Me: I never get enough of this**

**Cream: You must have worked hard to do three stories**

**Tikal: Yes, I'm sure you made sure the reader will enjoy them**

**Me: You can't imagine and I sure hope so**

**Silver: Let's not keep the readers waiting**

**Me: Blaze, the disclaimer please**

**Blaze: PyraohXBlaze does not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. They are owned Sega**

* * *

Sonic picked himself off the floor. He had to stand up and fight. Everyone was counting on him and Shadow to defeat Metal Sonic and get Emily back. He opened his eyes and turned towards the ebony hedgehog. Shadow was coughing up blood but at least he was standing. The blue hero fought back the pain in his legs and stood beside him.

"Why don't you two just lay down and die?" The menacing hedgehog chuckled from above the duo.

"You would enjoy that, wouldn't you?" Sonic spat out

"More than anything"

"Enough of this!" Shadow charged after Metal Sonic, despite Sonic protests. He leaped in the air and unleashed a flurry of Chaos Spears. Metal simply dodged them with ease. Flying through the chaotic madness, he grabbed Shadow by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Sonic ran to help Shadow but was quickly kicked into a shelf, destroying beakers and test tubes in the process.

"Chaos...Blast" Shadow yelled. Metal Sonic let go of him quickly as he jumped back to avoid the attack. A huge crater was left on the wall, the corners charred. The proud hedgehog dropped to the floor exhausted. Before he could get up, the azure hero spindashed past him and slammed into his robotic counterpart. He followed it up with an axe kick and sent him flying

"Shadow, get Emily while you still have a chance!"

Shadow ran towards the capsule holding a crying echidna-hedgehog. Just before he could break it though, Sonic came flying into him, crashing into another wall.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Metal Sonic glared at the two hedgehogs

"It doesn't matter whether it's easy or not" Shadow growled "We're going to get Emily back"

"I highly doubt that"

"You better believe it" Sonic exclaimed "You're going down, one way or another"

"Then please, try your best to make me fall" Metal Sonic's core began to glow, aiming at Sonic and Shadow

"No you don't!" Shadow tossed several Chaos Spears towards the robotic hedgehog. Metal Sonic laughed as he finished charging his attack. He fired an energy blast, obliterating the spears and headed for Shadow, who dodged it just in time. Sonic then jumped behind Metal Sonic and raised his hand in the air

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic cried as he slashed his hand down. Metal Sonic simply tilted his head away from the attack. The slicing wind blew past him and slashed at the wall instead. The robotic hedgehog flew back and kicked the blue hero into the ground. As he dove down to grab Sonic, Shadow came and punched Metal Sonic in the face. Metal Sonic recovered quickly and threw Shadow into the air. He then fired an energy blast at the ebony hedgehog, sending him flying back into the wall.

"You two are pathetic. Neither of you can even stay up for five minutes. How do you plan on surviving and saving the world?"

"It doesn't matter!" Sonic roared as he spindashed into Metal Sonic "We're going to stop you! No matter what!"

Sonic continued to spin into Metal, pinning him on the wall

"You know this is futile Sonic" Metal Sonic commented "You won't destroy me with this attack"

"Who said anything about it destroying you?" Sonic retorted

"What?!" Metal Sonic looked behind Sonic and saw Shadow about to break the capsule holding Emily "Nooo!"

"I'm not letting you get away!" Sonic spun more rapidly to keep Metal Sonic from moving. The robotic hedgehog couldn't push the blue blur back and could only sit there watching his power source be released. Shadow slammed his first into the glass, shattering it and freeing Emily.

"I finally got you back, Emily" Shadow sighed as he lifted up his giggling daughter "I'm never letting anyone take you again"

Sonic finally stopped spinning and kicked Metal deep into the wall. Tiredly, he walked over to Shadow and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job Shadow. You did it"

"No, we did it...old friend" Shadow replied, causing Sonic to grin at the word 'friend'. "Let's hurry and get back to the others"

"You're bigger fool than I thought" A voice came out from the wall, followed by a menacing laugh. Metal Sonic teleported in the air before Sonic and Shadow.

"Chaos Control, but how" Sonic shouted in a shocked tone

"I still have the data based off of you and Shadow so I can use Chaos Control with ease" Metal Sonic chuckled

"Who cares" Shadow scoffed "You've already lost Metal Sonic!"

"Have I?" Metal Sonic laughed as he spread his arms out "Because from where I stand, the only losers I see are you!"

Multiple camera screens turned on behind Metal Sonic. As Shadow and Sonic stared longer, their eyes began to widen. On the screen were their friends, all bruised and defeated.

**Chaos Screen**

"Target is neutralized" a grunt robot replied as it looked down at a big puddle of water. Chaos became tired and couldn't hold his form. Being reduced to a puddle, Chaos could only watch as the army got closer to him.

"Let's finish the job" another grunt exclaimed. The team of robots surround the puddle, switching to their shock claws.

'I need to find a way out of here and fast' Chaos thought to himself

**Team Chaotix Screen**

"Vector…I can't move" Charmy cried

"Stop your damn whining Charmy!" The crocodile yelled "You need to push yourself"

"That's hilarious coming from you" Espio replied, leaning on the wall "You should take your own advice and peel your face from the floor."

"Shut it Espio!"

"Aww, you three shouldn't be arguing" Metal Rouge replied in a sultry tone. "You'll have plenty of time to argue in the afterlife"

The mechanical bat placed her foot on Charmy's chest, pressing down on his sternum and causing him to cough up blood.

"Charmy!" Vector and Espio shouted

"Now…" Metal Rouge moved her talons by the poor bee's neck "I'll end you and your friends' lives quickly."

Tails Screen

"So Tails, having any regrets?" Mecha Tails chuckled

"What's there to regret?" Tails coughed out "I'm going to kick your ass"

"Did you damage your brain, you waste of space? You can't stop hugging the ground"

"I didn't think you cared"

"I don't, but I was told by a stupid fox that he was going to defeat me and prove himself to everyone. I wonder what happened to him"

"Wait until I get up and you'll find out"

"Really, well let me help you up" Mecha Tails grabbed Tails by the throat "Now, you were saying?"

"Bastard" Tails wheezed, trying to breathe

"It's pathetic that you're going to die this way. Choked to death because you're too weak"

'Cream…Sonic…Everyone…I'm sorry' Tails thought to himself 'I don't think I'm gonna make it back'

**Silver and Blaze Screen**

"Silver…we did it" Blaze said weakly. Around her were the destroyed and melted parts of the guard robots they fought. Silver didn't answer, worrying Blaze.

"Silver, open your eyes" she called out to the hedgehog laying on the floor. Blaze wanted to move be she was too injured. Still, she willed herself as she crawled slowly to her beloved.

"Please Silver…you have to get up. I told you didn't I…that I can't live without you" the lavender cat crawled closer and closer to Silver. She got up to his open palm.

"Silver…please…" Blaze reached out for Silver's hand "I l-love…y…"

Blaze collapsed before she could finish. Her hand fell on top of Silver's. The duo laid there, not moving at all.

**Knuckles Screen**

"So it all comes to this" the crimson echidna sighed. He was surrounded by fire and his back facing the wall. He was too exhausted to move so he sat on the ground. Facing him was his awaiting death, walking towards him.

"How disappointing Knuckles" the robot approached him

"What makes you say that?"

"I figured you would have put up more of a fight."

"You have yourself to blame" Knuckles coughed out "You shouldn't have hit me in the stomach with that spike on your fist. Kinda made me slower"

"Tch, it was your own fault for letting those other weaklings get away"

"Watch what you say about my friends, especially Rouge"

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats, you idiot"

"I tricked you into fighting me alone and letting the others escape. Who is the idiot here?" Knuckles chuckled. Mecha Knuckles went silent for a minute before he punched Knuckles in the chest.

"What's the matter?" Knuckles wheezed as he coughed up blood "Can't take a joke?"

"I'll find your death more hilarious" Mecha Knuckles raised his fist, readying to deliver the fatal blow "Any last words?"

"Go fuck yourself"

"Fantastic" Mecha Knuckles replied as he launched his fist at the echidna.

**Team Rose Screen**

"Cream…Big…are two okay?" Amy asked, trying to get up

"I hurt my leg" Cream squealed, laying on her face

"My head hurts" Big commented dumbly, stuck on his back "How are you Amy?"

"Not doing so good"

"You're about to be doing much worse" a menacing voice called out

Amy, Big, and Cream looked up and saw Metal Amy's terrifying face staring down on them. Their hearts stopped beating for a second

"Get away from us you freak" Amy roared

"No, you let my plaything get away. Now I'm gonna paint this room with all of your blood. Starting with you!"

Metal Amy pulled out her spiky hammer and towered over Amy's weak body.

"Don't you dare!" Cream shouted

"Stop it!" Big cried

"I wonder what your head will look like once I smash it."

'How ironic' Amy thought 'Sonic, I'm sorry I failed you'

**Tikal, Rouge, and Omega Screen**

"Your weakness is humiliating" Metal Shadow replied as he looked around the room. Omega was laying on his back while he was short-circuiting. Rouge laid on her side with her arms guarding her belly. Fortunately for her, she kept the baby safe from harm. Tikal was laying on her front, painfully trying to reach for the Chaos Emerald in front of her. A foot came down and stepped on her hand before she could reach it.

"I'll take this" Metal Shadow picked up the emerald "Master could use this for his collection."

In the blink of an eye, the robotic hedgehog vanished. He appeared again before Sonic and Shadow

"He can use Chaos Control too?!" Sonic exclaimed

"Of course, why wouldn't I place Shadow's data into him" Metal Sonic scoffed

"Master, I am almost finished terminating the weaklings. Would you like some assistance in dealing with these fools?"

"No, I will take care of them. You go finish what you started"

"Then allow me to give a parting gift" Metal Shadow pulled out the Chaos Emerald and handed it to his master. He turned around to face Shadow "You should take one last look at your wife while she stills breathes. She won't be doing do once I'm done with her"

"If you touch her, I'll…" Metal Shadow teleported back and could be seen on the screen "You bastard!"

The dark robot lurked over the poor echidna before aiming his palm at her head. Tikal closed her eyes as she awaited death, tears beginning to form.

"Don't cry" the robotic hedgehog replied, charging his energy "You'll see your family in the afterlife"

**Sonic and Shadow**

Sonic and Shadow could only stare with horror at the scenes before them. Even Emily, who couldn't process what was going on, began whimpering. Metal Sonic looked down upon the two hedgehogs. He broke the silence with his menacing laughter.

"Now do you understand the position you're in? You may have gotten the child back, but all of your friends are going to die. All because of you, Shadow"

"Everyone…" Shadow paused

"Knock it off Metal!" Sonic growled "What are you going to do with that Chaos Emerald?!"

"Add it to my collection of course"

"What?" Sonic's question was answered when a tray carrying six items appeared between him and Metal Sonic. It was the rest of the Chaos Emeralds, all resting safely in the tray. Metal Sonic placed the last emerald with the others. The Chaos Emeralds shined brightly, once again reunited.

"Why do you have those?!" Sonic panicked

"Did you really believe I wouldn't have a backup plan ? Fortunately, my cannon absorbed enough energy from the child, but with all of the Chaos Emeralds here, I'll have more than enough energy to destroy this pathetic planet."

"Why Metal? Why destroy Mobius?"

"Why? Why not?"

"What?!"

"You ask why would I destroy this planet. I'm saying it's because I can"

"But you'll destroy yourself!"

"I don't care. Whether I survive or not is of no concern to me. I want the satisfaction of knowing you and this planet do not exist anymore"

"Y-You're insane" Sonic replied in a terrified tone "You're just like Eggman"

"Well, he is my creator" Metal Sonic laughed "It's only natural I've adopted some traits from him. Unlike him however, he thought too small. He simply wanted a world so that he could rule it. That's what led to his downfall. I, on the other hand, want nothing but the pure destruction and obliteration of everything. I will not stop until I know you, your friends, and every other living and non-living creature and creation are destroyed for good."

"Shadow, we need to end this now!" Sonic turned to face the ebony hedgehog but froze "Shadow?"

Shadow was gripping Emily tightly, shaking in fear. He was staring off into space, unaware of everything around him. Sonic listened closely to what he was saying.

"…My fault…this is all my fault"

* * *

**Me: Well, this tired me out**

**Shadow: Still a cliffhanger?**

**Me: Hey Shadow, when did you stop chasing Sonic?**

**Sonic: We're taking a break**

**Me: Ah, anyway, yeah, a cliffhanger. Deal with it**

**Knuckles: Deal with us about to die? **

**Me: Pretty much**

**Rouge: You sick bastard**

**Me: So I've been told**

**Cream: Now we need to wait for the next chapter right?**

**Me: Yup, I'm tired from writing, but for my wonderful readers, I'll try to continue quicker**

**Amy: You better. You can't have me about to have my face bashed in.**

**Me: But the fantastic thing is...I can**

**Tikal: Well, thank you very much Pyraoh, for giving us and the readers this gift**

**Espio: I suppose we should be thankful**

**Me: Yes you should. Three stories at the same time is not easy.**

**Sonic: Geez just end it already so Shadow can get his dumb happy ending**

**Shadow: Sonic...**

**Sonic: Run?**

**Shadow: Run**

**Sonic: *chased by Shadow* Why me?!**

**Tails: Not gonna stop them?**

**Me: Do I ever?**

**Knuckles: Touche**

**Me: Well readers, thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed both chapters. Please Read and Review. Positive criticism and no flames. See you next chapter**

**Amy: Will you stop getting Sonic in trouble**

**Me: He sets himself up**

**Amy: But he still needs help**

**Me: I'll call you when I care...by the way...don't expect a call anytime soon.**

**Amy: JERK!**


End file.
